Destiny Among the Stars
by ilikeanimeandmanga
Summary: Chan-Juan "Luna" Lin never expected anything abnormally exciting in her wealthy, sheltered life. It all changed when one of her cousins introduced her to the Autobots. Now a part of their war, Luna fights alongside her cousins and the Autobots...but finds herself falling in love with the enemy. RumbleXOCXFrenzy. Warning: Contains swearing and possible sexual content.
1. ChanJuan

Hooray! Summer vacation has started for me last Thursday! Here is the story I've been too lazy to finish writing!

* * *

Deep within the huge mansion, there was a study hall and inside was a 13 year old girl who was currently reading a book about comets and the formation of stars. Having a deep interest in astronomy and astrology she was lost in her own little world.

Then, the buter walked into the study hall.

"Lady Chan-Juan, I believe it is almost time for your appointment." By appointment he meant that she was time for her daily lunch with her cousin Julia and help her friend Natalie at her bakery/pastry shop.

"Oh, I see. I'll be on my way, Lee." The small child got up from her seat and walked out of the study hall, with Lee following after her.

Chan-Juan walked along the hallways and out to the front of the house, which has a flower garden and a fountain in the middle. She would have loved to stop and admire the beautiful flowers that bloomed in her garden but she absolutely could not be late for her daily lunch with Julia.

All the servants where lined up in two rows and when Chan-Juan passed by they all bowed and gave a respectful, "Have a wonderful, Lady Chan-Juan!"

Chan-Juan smiled, gave a light bow, and continued to walk out of the estate to her cousin's high school.

To be honest, although her cousins have the same wealth as she does they were given the option to attend high school like any normal child. Chan-Juan? Well, she preferred homeschooling.

Since the school was not really far she would walk her way there, on the many occasions that people would greet her as she walked by, which she returned with a small but genuine smile.

Soon, she found herself standing in front of the school and went inside Inside, she walked along the hallways and straight to the main office where she was greeted by the school secretary.

"Why, good afternoon!" She greeted happily.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kinney," she greeted quietly. Darn her shyness!

"Here to have lunch with your cousins, again?"

Chan-Juan nodded.

Ms. Kinney proceeded to type some things on the computer and began writing something on a piece of paper before handing it to Chan-Juan, showing she had permission to be at this school.

"Have a good day!" She said.

"Thank you."

Ms. Kinney watched as the young teen walked out of the office, she couldn't help but let a smile form on her face before returning back to work.

"Such a sweet girl," she whispered to herself.

Chan-Juan made her way towards the grassy fields where she normally ate with Julia and her friends.

"Luna! We're over here!" Julia shouted while waving her arms about. Of course, she and her other older cousins would always address her by her English name.

"Julia, she heard you the first time so don't wave your arms like that!" said Grace, one of the two friends who were sitting with her.

"It's no use, Grace. She'll just continue waving her arms like that crazy person she is," said Morgan.

"Hey!"

Chan-Juan simply smiled and walked towards the spot. Julia then gave her a big, tight hug.

"So how's my favorite little cousin!" Julia asked.

"I'm doing fine."

"As always you're dressed like the rich girl you should be," commented Morgan who was pointing at Chan-Juan's clothes which was a black T-shirt, a cream-colored skirt with floral designs on it and a small white sweater along with wearing black pantyhose and black flats in comparison to Julia's clothes, which was only a white Hello Kitty T-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans.

"That's what we love about our cousin," said Julia once she broke away from the hug. Once that was settled the four started to eat their lunch.

As they were eating, Chan-Juan couldn't help but notice that at certain times a bunch of vehicles would often drive by the school be it a red van, a police cruiser, a Lancia, a red and white ambulance, two Lamborghinis (one red and one yellow no less!), some smaller vehicles like a yellow Volkswagen, a Porsche with blue and red stripes and a white "4" on top of the hood, and a large red truck with a trailer.

"Staring at those vehicles, Luna?" asked Julia, breaking Chan-Juan from her thoughts.

"Yeah, why are they-?"

"Well, they're the Autobots. They often patrol around this area to make sure none of the Decepticons attack here."

"...Oh." Chan-Juan couldn't help but ponder about how Julia even know what the Autobots were doing. Sure, they live in the area where two warring alien robots were located but still, how did she know?

Julia smiled, "You seem interested in wanting to know more about them."

Chan-Juan looked down at her hands, "Well...yes I do. But I'm too nervous and you know how nervous I am around people I don't even know."

Julia patted Chan-Juan on the shoulder, "Someday, you'll grow out of it. I'm sure you will."

That was when the school bell signalled that lunch was over.

"Awww, lunchtime is over," pouted Julia.

"Well, I must be on my way now. Natalie is expecting me to be on time," said Chan-Juan as she got up.

"All righty, then! By the way, I'll be stopping by with some other friends so you better be expecting me later!"

"Okay."

The girl was on her way again, pulling out her iTouch and began listening to an opening song of an anime she was currently watching. Along the way she caught many glimpse of the same or new Autobots driving by the city, though she dismissed it since Julia already told her that they are on patrol.

Eventually she arrived at her friend's shop and entered, the sweet smell of pastries and the heat of the ovens in the kitchen overwhelming her.

"Well, if it isn't the young heiress of Ying-wei and Yu-ching Lin!" Natalie happily greeted her younger teenage friend.

"Hello Natalie," Chan-Juan greeted, having gotten used to the title given to her.

"Awww, being formal as always. I still don't see why you insist on helping me out when you've got money and besides I don't think this is a place that is fit for a wealthy girl like you."

"Because I'm your friend, and friends help each other no matter what. Also, don't forget that my parents love this place as much as I do."

"Can't argue with you on that one, heiress." Both Natalie and Chan-Juan have known each other ever since Chan-Juan was five years old and her parents decided to take her to their favorite shop to eat pastries and such. It was that faithful day that Chan-Juan had decided to wander around the shop while her parents were talking to the owners as good friends. Luckily, Natalie was helping out at the shop when she noticed the small toddler wandering inside the kitchen. It was that day that both became good friends and Chan-Juan often asked Natalie to come over to her house to play, which Natalie happily accepted and whom also sometimes brought her friends over as well.

Smiling to herself from the memory Chan-Juan went to one of the vacant tables to sit down and began reading _Evermore _by Alyson Noël, unable to tear herself from reading about the main character's psychic powers and a mysterious boy who is attracted to her. Aside from reading she would often served the customers and would either resume reading or drawing on her sketch pad. Since she was preoccupied with herself she didn't realize that Julia was now arriving along with three other people that were Julia's age; two brown-haired boys and one blonde-haired girl. Not until Julia decided to make her presence known.

"Hey, Natalie!"

Natalie looked up from the counter and smiled, "Oh, hey Julia! Finally decided to stop by to watch your little cousin work?"

"Ha ha! Well, you can say that. It's just that I wanted to introduce her to some friends of mine and-" Julia continued conversing with Natalie, leaving the other three teens to look around the shop. One of the boys noticed the young Chinese girl seated in one of the tables, with her attention stuck to the novel she's reading. Wasting no time, he went to the table and sat down in front of her. It was not long until she peered up from her book to look at the slightly older teen.

"Hi!" He smiled.

"H-Hello..." The girl answered quietly.

"My name is Spike. What's your name?"

"I-It is Chan-Juan, but anyone who is not my parents or my servants call me by my English name Luna. It is...nice...to...meet you..." She could not help but start to feel her shyness starting to take over.

Spike's eyes brightened, "So you're Julia's cousin! It's a pleasure meeting you!"

"Y-yes. It is a pleasure meeting you too."

"Hey, you know you should meet the others. The girl's name is Carly, she's my girlfriend and the boy in the wheelchair is Chip." Spike gently took Chan-Juan by the arm and led her to the other two teens. As much as she wanted to turn down the offer there was nothing she could do as he already had a grip on her arm.

"Hey, guys! This is Julia's cousin, Luna." Spike introduced. Chan-Juan could do nothing more but to stare at ground from the attention she was receiving.

"It's great to meet you, Luna!" said Carly.

"Julia always wanted us to meet you at some point, she's been going on non-stop about it," said Chip.

"I see..." Chan-Juan couldn't help but silently wish the introductions were over so that she could continue reading, drawing, or help serve customers since she was never one to have long conversations with other people. By habit she made a quick glance towards the window to a giant yellow robot outside of the shop, which surprised her to the point that she was currently making more quick glances at the window. The three teens followed the smaller teen's gaze and smiled.

"Let's go outside, shall we?" asked Spike.

"W-what?"

"That's Bumblebee, he's one of the Autobots," Carly explained. "Do you want to me him?"

"M-meet him?"

"Why not? He's a really friendly Autobot, I'm sure he would like to meet you too!" said Chip.

Chan-Juan turned to Julia and Natalie, whom both gave her a smile and silently goaded her to go and meet the Autobot. Seeing no way out of it, Chan-Juan reluctantly let the three lead her outside of the shop, with Spike still having a hold on her arm. Chan-Juan felt her nervousness rising to a higher point by the time she was outside.

"Hey Bumblebee! There's someone we want you to meet, this is Julia's younger cousin Luna," said Spike. Said Autobot kneeled down in front of the four with a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Luna!" Bumblebee greeted, his smile growing bigger.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too," Chan-Juan greeted quietly in return, doing a curtsey. Everyone couldn't help but smile in amusement at Chan-Juan's formal manners.

"You know, I've never actually seen you around before. Well, I do know that both you and Julia are of the same rank it's just, well..."

"It is understandable, I always reside at my home while Julia attends school just like my other cousins." Chan-Juan could not help but feel her shyness slowly diminishing once she was comfortable being around these new people.

Before they knew it, it was closing time and everyone had to go home.

"It was fun getting to know you, Luna! I hope we can see each other again," said Carly.

Chan-Juan smiled, "I will always be here to help Natalie, you are welcome to come here anytime."

"Well, now that this is over with. It's time for us to go!" said Julia. "You will come with me to my class trip to the planetarium on Friday, right?"

"Yes, I will be there."

"Then it's settled! See you later, dear cousin!" Julia yelled back at Chan-Juan as she ran to Bumblebee, who already transformed and is waiting for Julia. Julia did not notice that her backpack was still opened and by the time she got into the car, a strange looking e-book fell out of her backpack.

_Uh-oh, Julia dropped her e-book. I hope it is not too important, _Chan-Juan thought as she picked up the strange looking device. She could not help but feel curiosity growing within her just by looking at the device. She decided to take a look at it once she returned home.

Later, at night

After calling Julia to let her know about her lost item (apparently it was called a data pad), Chan-Juan decided to take a look at the data pad. To her surprise, they were not school-related topics but information about building a secret weapon to use against the Decepticons. Good thing she found it, otherwise the Decepticons might have gotten to it first and use it against the Autobots.

"Strange, why would Julia have such valuable information for a secret weapon? Could it be that the Autobots wanted her to keep the information safe or was it because she wanted to learn?" Chan-Juan pondered. Believing that both options seem to be the likely answer, Chan-Juan tucked away the data pad and pulled out a _Fruits Basket _manga from one of the many shelves in her room. Settling herself into the large bed and hugging her stuffed penguin, she continued reading where the story left off.

The poor little naïve girl was blissfully unaware of what she was getting herself into.

* * *

Question: Should I continue writing my OC's name as Chan-Juan or like everyone else say her English name Luna?

Please R&R!


	2. Retrieval

AN: After reading the comments I have now decided to write my OC's name by her English name Luna, but she will still be called Chan-Juan by the servants. Also I now decide to do author replies.

**Unknown: **I'm glad you like it. :)

**Devil-O-Angel: **Thanks! And I'm sure the Autobots will like her.

**DarkRose1999: **Thank you! :)

**TransFanFrench:** It's fine, I'm just glad you like the story so far!

Now on with the story!

* * *

"You know, Luna seems to be a really nice girl," said Bumblebee while walking along the hallways of the Ark with the four teens. "But she did seem to be scared talking to you guys at first."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Bumblebee. She's just really shy," Spike answered.

"Not to mention that she is very formal and polite, unlike some people we know," said Carly, shooting a look at Julia.

"Hey, I heard that!" shouted Julia.

"Well it is true, she's quite different in comparison to you," Chip pointed out.

As the four were chatting away, they did not realize that they were getting the attention of everyone in the room, at least not until a boy several years older than the four teens walked over.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about now?" he asked.

"Oh hey Matthew! We were just talking about Luna," Julia replied.

"Who's Luna?" asked Sideswipe.

Matthew shook his head, "You waited until now to tell her? Look, I know she is our youngest cousin but why now, Julia? Besides, she already nows about their presence here on Earth."

Julia shrugged, "I didn't want her to freak out, that's all."

"Since when has Luna ever freaked out over anything? It's true she's shy but never have I seen her freak out once!"

"I don't know! I just didn't want her to!"

"Hold on, you guys have a cousin younger than the rest of you guys?" asked Sideswipe.

"And we didn't know anything about her until now?" Sunstreaker chimed in.

"That pretty much sums it up," said Matthew.

Silence swept into the room and no human or bot said a word...until Julia's phone went off. Nearly getting a heart attack from the sudden call, Julia reached into her backpack and pulled out her iPhone.

"Geez! Whoever this is right now you almost gave me a heart attack!" she snapped.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you, Julia." _A quiet voice said on the other line.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luna! I didn't mean to yell at you, I thought you were somebody else!" Julia quickly apologized after realizing her mistake, horrified that she had just snapped at her youngest cousin. Just by hearing the name Luna had caught the other Autobots' interests.

"_It is fine, I called to let you know that you dropped something from your backpack when you left."_

Hearing this, Julia immediately rummaged through her backpack and realized that what Luna just said was true. Worse yet, it was a super important item as well.

"You dropped the data pad, didn't you?" asked Matthew, with an exasperated sigh. Julia nodded her head and continued to talk on her cell phone.

"Luna, did anyone else see the item that I dropped?"

"_No, I am sure no else has seen it. I picked it up right after you left. By the way, what is it? It looks like an e-book but of higher technology."_

_ "_It's called a data pad, Luna. And as much as I want to come by the shop tomorrow to pick it up I can't because I have to work on a project for school."

"You know, I could just get it for you if you want," Spike offered.

"Luna, I may not be able to retrieve the data pad but Spike offered to go and pick it up for me."

"_That will be fine. Oh, and there is one more thing I would like to say on speaker before I go._"

"What's that, dear cousin?" asked Julia as she set the phone on speaker.

"_Tell Spike, Carly, Chip, Bumblebee, Matthew, and the whoever is in the room with you that I said hi."_

To say Julia was shocked would be an understatement when Luna hung up the phone, instead she turned and looked at everyone who was just as shocked as Julia was...well, except for Matthew.

"I have got to figure out how she does that." Julia shook her head.

The next day

Luna sighed as she readjusted the star-shaped hairclip her parents had given her when she was a baby and was most often seen wearing.

She still could not get what she read in the data pad off of her mind since last night, for some reason she felt as though this is something no one should and now that she has seen it she was like a most wanted person. Sometimes she just hated her own curiosity for getting the better of her.

"Luna I know that you didn't mean to read it but you shouldn't beat yourself over something like this. I would probably do the same as well," Natalie comforted her friend.

"But it was not right. I should never have looked at something that was not rightfully mine even if it does not look normal."

"Awww, always the noble one aren't you?" Natalie playfully jibed before placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Luna simply smiled, turned on her iPod, pulled out a pack full of strands of colorful paper and began folding.

_Natalie is right, I should not worry so much about it,_ Luna thought as she dropped a folded lucky star in the mini-jar. _But still, I have to let them know I read the data pad. Better to tell the truth and not keep it within myself, I would probably let my guilty conscience take over. _Luna dropped a few more lucky stars into the jar.

Eventually, she was so preoccupied that she did not realize that Spike had already arrived and was waiting for her in front of the shop. Natalie saw the brown-haired teenage boy and went to tell Luna that he arrived.

"Just relax, Luna. I know you're normally shy with talking to other people but you'll do just fine," Natalie assured.

Lightly biting her lip, Luna brought her shoulder and walked outside. Instead of Bumblebee's vehicle form she saw three expensive looking cars; two Lamborghinis, one red and one yellow (the yellow one, Luna noticed, had a really bright paintjob) and a Lancia. Initially curious, she shrugged off the thoughts and walked up to Spike.

"Hello Spike."

"Oh, hey Luna!" Spike greeted back happily.

Luna shifted her feet for a while before reaching into her bag to pull out the data pad Spike came to retrieve.

"Here is the data pad that Julia dropped the other day, I hope it did not cause any problems."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Julia just needs to pay more attention to her stuff, that's all."

Luna could not take it anymore and clapped both of her hands together, "I am so sorry!"

Spike looked at her with a confused look, "What are you sorry for?"

"I...umm...I read the data pad because-well, I was curious and...I just could not help...but take a look."

"Oh," he was speechless for a moment, "You don't have to apologize for something like that! I'm sure Wheeljack would forgive you for that."

Luna tilted her head, "Who?"

"Wheeljack is the Autobot's inventor, the weapon that you read about were his plans to make the invention, isn't that right Wheeljack?"

The Lancia flickered it's lights in agreement, an action that Luna noticed.

"So this is Wheeljack," said Luna. "Then who are the other two-"

"Oh, they are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker otherwise known as the Lambo twins. They came along with us since they wanted to meet you."

_It's your cousins' fault for not saying anything about you, _Sideswipe thought.

"I see. You know," Luna began circling the three vehicles. "The Autobots really have good taste when it comes to their vehicle forms, especially this one." Luna stopped in front of the yellow Lamborghini.

"This one has a very well beyond extraordinary paint job, the color shining bright like the sun, though I believe there could be a better term for that one, probably a golden sun." She raised her hand and hovered it over the car hood. "I really want to touch it yet I do not want to since I would ruin the paint job. And-" Luna turned away. "It is almost like he is telling that even I am not worthy of looking at him either."

_I wouldn't say it like that but that could work too, _thought Sunstreaker.

Spike chuckled, "Yeah, well Sunstreaker does complain even when he gets the smallest scratch on his paint job and he always has to wax his paint job to make it all bright and shiny. Pretty self-centered if you ask me."

"Oh, I disagree. If one were to care a lot about their appearance I would say they were taking good care of themselves."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way."

Before any of the two could say any more a buzzing noise can be heard, to which Spike reached his pocket and pulled out a black device. He then turned around to answer it. Having been taught that it is never nice to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, Luna simply stood there and waited.

"Sorry Luna, but we have to go," said Spike after he put the device back into his pocket. "But we will stop by at times to see you, okay?"

"Very well then. It was a pleasure meeting you, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Luna curtsied in front of the two Lamborghinis. Then she walked up to the Lancia, curtsied again and said, "Wheeljack, I bid you good luck on your project."

Spike then climbed into Wheeljack's vehicle form and the three drove off. Once they were out of plain sight Luna went back inside the shop.

Later

"So you guys finally got back the data pad that I dropped?" asked Julia.

"Yes we did and they were right, Julia. Luna is very well-mannered compared to you and the others," said Wheeljack.

"So we forgive you for dropping the data pad!" said Sunstreaker, strangely cheerful.

"Um-okay?"

"Well, I'll be on my way then. See you guys later!" He said, leaving the room happily.

That is when Cliffjumper entered the room.

"Okay what the slag just happened? I just passed by Sunstreaker, who is unusually in a very good mood, and he hasn't even made a comment since he came back." He asked, quite confused.

Sideswipe smiled, "You can probably thank Luna for that."

"Awww...that girl just knows how to make a person really happy," Julia giggled.

"Which is why she is so different from you."

"Hey!"

Nobody had noticed that while they were talking a red cassette that was lodged somewhere within the base transformed into Laserbeak and flew off into the night back to the Decepticon base...


	3. Where Curiosity Can Lead You

Author Replies:

**Autobot-Bre: Thanks! :)**

**Robin 3: I won't lie when I say that I like them both as well, but I'm also glad you like this story!**

I would have made this chapter much more longer but I didn't want to bore you guys so the rest of the day would be in the next chapter.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"So there is another human who knows about this weapon other than the scientist." Megatron mused.

"Affirmative. However, the human girl is not very well aware of us or the Autobots but is acquainted with the Autobots' humans," droned Soundwave.

_Interesting, since the girl would be much easier to capture we could extract the information from her._

"Soundwave, I want you to figure out where the one most acquainted with the girl will be located. She will most likely be with them if I'm not mistaken."

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron."

* * *

"Wow! This is so exciting!" exclaimed Julia as she walked inside the planetarium.

"I must agree, astronomy is a very interesting subject to learn if one were to delve deeper into the mysteries of the universe."

"That's because you _love_ astronomy, Luna." Grace pointed out.

"But still, it was nice of you to join us," said Morgan. "It isn't everyday that we would have a familiy member join us in a class field trip."

"Ha! With astronomy Luna would never miss it for the world!" said Julia, slinging an arm around Luna's shoulder.

Smiling to herself, Luna could not help but notice that as she walked by she noticed a dark blue cassette with a strange-looking purple symbol sitting on a desk not far from them. Although Luna was suspicious about the device she did not want to ruin a good day so she decided to put the thought off and just enjoy the day.

The entire trip was relatively normal. Everyone looked at different exhibits of what people in the ancient times used to predict the formation of the stars, star maps, images of what the constellations look like in the sky. Even the show was very well informed and eye-catching, the narrator explained many things about the galaxies and stars. Luna watched with awe, if not with fascination at the show that was displayed above her. After the show was over, everyone was free to do whatever they wish until it was time to meet up with the teacher and leave, until then everyone was eating their lunch.

Julia noticed that Luna had something in her mind because she was eating very slowly, a habit that Luna makes whenever she is thinking.

"Luna, what's wrong?" asked Julia.

"N-nothing is wrong," Luna denied quickly. "It is just that...some time during the day I saw a suspicious looking cassette player sitting on a desk and I just could not stop thinking about it."

Dread started to overwhelm Julia when she heard the last part of what Luna said.

"Really? Can you tell me what it looks like?" asked Julia, hoping that the gut feeling was not true.

"Ummm...well, it was blue and white and it also had a strange looking purple symbol on the center and..." The fear started to rise once Luna described who Julia had wished was not.

"Luna, do you remember the data pad that you read?" asked Julia.

"Yes, I never forget anything that I have read or see. Remember?"

"Do you think it's possible that can you just try to forget what you read from that?"

"I am sorry Julia, but I cannot." Oh this is bad, really bad.

Luna stood up, "If you will excuse me I have to go to the restroom, can you three please wait for me?"

"You got it!" said Grace, holding a thumbs up.

Once Luna left, both Morgan and Grace turned back to Julia.

"You have to tell them now," Morgan whispered. Julia whipped out the same black device Spike had and began dialing to the Autobots.

"Hey, guys? Listen, we have a big problem in our hands..."

* * *

Luna smiled to herself as she fixed her wavy raven black hair. Today had been such a great day for her, she never would have thought that a trip with her cousin's class would be so much fun! Yet she could not help but ponder what she said that caused Julia to look so worried when she explained what she had seen earlier in the day...especially when she described the cassette player.

Suddenly, the entire building began to shake violently and Luna could hear explosions and a lot of screaming and running coming from outside of the restroom.

"Attention everyone, evacuate to the shelters immediately!"

Luna did not need to hear the warning to know that the Decepticons were attacking, she knew well enough from the news and from the stories her cousins often told her that they would attack anytime and anywhere. But since she might get caught in the crossfire if she left now, so she waited. Soon the running and screaming stopped and, assuming it was safe, Luna exited the restroom.

Unfortunately, Luna could not exactly run since she was wearing black lolita platform shoes but she still tried to get away as fast as she can to look for Julia and her friends. As she speed walked she noticed that there was smoke and debris all over the place, not to mention there were large gaping holes on the walls. However, as she passed by the same desk earlier she noticed that the blue cassette player was gone, but Luna dismissed it as someone taking it with them. Since no one else was around she assumed that everyone else made it out safely...which means she is the only one left behind.

To make matters worse, she noticed that the giant robots were still hanging around. She noticed that there were three winged robots that looked alike but with different colors, one was red, the other one was blue, and the other was black and purple. One robot, whom Luna deduced is the leader, was gray and had a large cannon on one of the arms and the last robot was dark navy blue with a facemask, a red visor, and a cannon on the shoulder. To Luna's horror, the last robot was in fact the blue cassette player she had seen and the strange purple symbol is in fact the Decepticon insignia.

"Do we have any clue as to where that fleshling could be?" the gray robot asked.

"Afirmative: Human did not leave the building," the navy blue robot answered in a monotone voice, which sent chills up Luna's spine.

"Well, what are we waiting for? It couldn't have gone anywhere far away," the red winged robot said in a screeching voice.

"Patience, Starscream. I am sure that the fleshling is bound to reveal herself sometime soon!" the gray robot said.

Luna froze, if that is what they were here for then they must be after Julia! She had to find a way to escape the building and find Julia, she must have gone back to the building to look for her. Using her iPhone was not an option because she knew that the Decepticons would most likely intercept the signal which would give away her location, so the best she could do was quietly sneak out. When the giant robots were not watching she would try as quietly as she can to reach the nearest exit. Slowly, she walked towards a long hallway which was safe from the Decepticons' prying eyes. Her heart jumped for joy when she saw the door with the exit sign coming close to her vision but just as she was near the door a purple arm wrapped itself around her neck, causing her to squeak in slight fear.

"Thought you could escape from us did you now, squishy?" she heard a male voice say. Luna tried to struggle out of the Decepticon's grip, an attempt which was only in vain.

"Keep struggling and we might have to dispose of you, which would be quite a shame," the robot released his grip, only to spin Luna around and, gripping both her arms firmly, looked down toward's Luna's face. "You're really cute looking for a squishy."

Luna saw that the robot looked like a guy and was purplish blue and had a red visor and was slightly taller than the rest of her cousins. Needless to say that the robot was smirking at her.

"Then again, I don't think Megatron would be happy if I did," he purred. "But then again, maybe he and Soundwave would let us keep you as a pet once we're done getting what we want from you."

"Hey, Rumble! Did ya find anything?"

Luna turned to see another robot that looked just like her captor, only he was black and red.

"Frag yeah I did, Frenzy! We got the human that the boss wanted!" Luna gaped in horror upon realizing that it was _her_ they were after, not Julia."

"Well, isn't she a gorgeous one!" The twin robot smirked. "C'mon! Megatron is waiting for us."

"Ummm...w-what are you going to do?" Luna asked quietly.

Both Rumble and Frenzy looked at her and smirked, "What are we going to do? Well aren't you a clueless one."

"It's not what we are going to do, it's what Megatron is going to do!"

"P-please let me go..."

"Sorry toots, can't let that happen," Rumble answered.

Frenzy firmly grabbed one of Luna's arms, forcefully pinning them to her sides and then dragged her back to where the other Decepticons were waiting. Once they reached the rendezvous point the two kept one hand on her shoulders and one still gripping her arm, preventing Luna from escaping, she was also forced to stand in front of the gray Decepticon, whom Luna realized was Megatron. Luna kept her head down so as to not stare at the Decepticons, it was not only out of fear but also because she was feeling uncomfortable about the attention she was receiving.

"Well fleshling, I would not have expect one to be so elusive for a while." Megatron smirked.

Luna did not dare say anything, she kept her head down.

Frowning, Megatron used one of his digits and tilted the girl's chin up, forcing her to look at him.

"You have some valuable information that I need."

"I-I d-do not know w-what you are talking a-about."

"The weapon, you know about it."

"I do not have the information, and I will not tell you." Even in her meek state Luna still had the courage defy anyone who is evil.

Megatron chuckled, "I do not need you to tell me, your brain will suffice."

Luna's eyes widened, "W-what?"

"Soundwave! I want you to extract the information from the girl's brain!"

"Affirmative, Lord Megatron."

Soundwave, who was the navy dark blue robot, kneeled down and hovered his servos over the girl's head. Then, he prepared to search through Luna's brain for the information on the weapon.

The pain was not very bad, but Luna knew very well to not let the Decepticons get what they want. So instead she either tried to mentally block Soundwave from getting the information or thought hard about something else. Before the pain could get any worse however, another explosion occurred and more robots barged in only this time Luna knew they were the Autobots.

"Megatron, let the girl go," a red and blue robot commanded.

"Why should I? This girl has the information I need for this weapon of yours, she is more important than you would think, Prime."

"The girl has nothing to do with this, let her go."

To say that Luna was terrified would be an understatement, despite knowing that the Autobots were here to rescue her the Decepticons would most definitely not let her go so easily given the circumstances.

"Luna!"

Perking up at the sound of her name, Luna looked at the group of Autobots to see a familiar-looking teen staring at her with worry.

"...Spike," she whispered. Luna squeaked as she felt the robotic hands that were on her arms release their grip, only for Rumble to wrap one of his arms around her neck and pointed a gun at her head with his other hand.

"That's right! You Auto-bozos try anything and we won't hesistate to kill her!" Rumble pushed the gun to her temple to prove his point.

Everything was nothing more but a blur to Luna but the only thing she could register in her mind was that it was another battle between the Autobots and Decepticons yet the only thing she hoped was for one of the Autobots to save her. She did not remember anything else after because some time later she felt the arms that were holding her gone and found herself in Spike's comforting embrace.

"Are you okay, Luna?"

"I think I will be fine."

Spike nodded and led her to a Porsche with blue and red stripes and a white "4" on the carhood.

"C'mon Jazz! We have to bring her back to the base!" The car door opened and Luna was seated in the backseat while Spike sat in the front. With engines roaring, Jazz then speeded out of the destroyed planetarium and to town.

"Hey there," said Jazz. "Are you alright?"

"I-I am alright, at least I hope I will be."

* * *

AN: It looks like Luna is about to be taken to the Ark, not to mention that she is now targeted by the Decepticons. How will the girl fare with her predicament? And yes, she has gotten into her first confrontation against our two favorite Decepticon cassette punks! Please R&R!

Question: By opinion, who do you want Luna to meet at the Ark? I've already planned for all the Autobots to meet her but I would also like to hear it from my readers.


	4. Meeting the Autobots

AN: Sorry for not updating for a long time, but school is starting for me this Tuesday and I was pretty overwhelmed with all the things I had to do over the summer.

Author Replies:

**Dark Maiden95: Thanks! :)**

**Devil-O-Angel: That's a pretty good number of Autobots to meet. Too bad I couldn't fit them all in this chapter though. :P**

**Robin: That's a relief! Oh, and Luna will meet Grimlock just not in this chapter. I'm glad you enjoy this story so far! :D**

**Lunar Radioactive: Well here it is!**

**angelsweet2011: Awww thank you so much! :D**

**Brightfirewarriorcat: Thank you! :)**

* * *

The entire ride was in silence as no one knew what to say to the frightened girl.

Luna, on the other hand, was gripping on her Etopen plushie that she had kept in her bag and was trying to calm herself and ignore the pain in her arms by listening to music on her iTouch. Despite the distractions she could not rid her mind of her predicament, it was just so sudden and so...so terrifying.

"Luna? We're almost there," said Spike. "There may be some of the other bots that are waiting to meet you so don't be scared, okay?"

"...Okay."

Said girl stared outside of the window, watching as the trees past by as they were driving. Soon, the trees cleared and Luna could see a ship sticking out of the volcano. Jazz stopped at the entrance of the Ark to let his passengers out before he transformed.

"This place is so big," Luna found herself saying. It didn't matter to her at this moment how big her mansion and the many homes her parents owned throughout the world were, this ship is pretty big for giant alien robots.

Spike chuckled, "Yep, that's exactly what I thought when we first met the Autobots. You can also say it's their home."

"..." There was nothing for the girl to say, she was starting to relax just a little bit but nevertheless still scared. Her feet were practically glued to the floor, unable to move.

"C'mon now," Jazz gently nudged Luna with his servo, coaxing her to walk into the base.

Hestitantly, she gave in and started walking. Even with Spike gently gripping her arm she still felt nervous and was staring at the floor.

_What should I do now? Now the Decepticons are going to be after me _Luna pondered.

"Luna!" She was brought out of her thoughts when she found herself in a tight bearhug.

"Are you alright? The Decepticons didn't hurt you that bad, did they?" asked Carly.

"Thdy did not." Despite her insistence that she was fine Luna could not help but wince at the throbbing pain in her arms. The white and red robot, who was behind Carly, took notice of the action and frowned thoughtfully.

"I believe that she'll need to come with me," he spoke.

"Are you sure, Ratchet? She seems fine to me," said Carly.

"After seeing her reaction I would have to think otherwise," said Ratchet, who crouched down and cupped his hands in front of the youngest human, who looked at him with uncertainty.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to make sure you weren't seriously injured from the Decepticon ambush," he gently coaxed the girl.

Luna turned to look at Spike and Carly, who gave her reassuring smiles.

"Don't worry, he's the Autobots' medic. He repairs the bots and will make sure that your injuries will heal in no time," said Carly.

Although she was partially convinced, Luna slowly and hesitantly made her way to the giant hands until she was standing in them. Once he was sure that the girl was comfortable, Ratchet stood up and began walking to the long hallway with the two humans following behind him. For Luna, she was pretty sure that if she were ever to walk in the long orange hallways alone she may be guarenteed to be lost.

_It is such a long hallway and the doors are all the same, I wonder how I would ever find my way here. _Luna thought. Pretty soon, they were inside what Luna perceived to be a medical room and she was placed on a large medical berth. Ratchet stood in front of her, his towering demeanor made Luna feel very nervous and made her grip on her plushie a lot tighter.

"I promise you that I won't hurt you, but seeing your reaction earlier tells me that you are injured and I need to know where."

"...My arms."

"Just your arms?"

Luna nodded.

"I'll need to see them, so I want you to take that off," said Ratchet, pointing at Luna's small white sweater.

Luna complied, revealing her skinny and busty form in a sleeveless sky blue dress. Ratchet noticed that both of Luna's arms were dressed in bruises which were in the shape of handprints.

"May I ask how you got these?"

"...Well I was trying to escape from the planetarium...and apparently these two robots whose names I think are Rumble and Frenzy and umm...they grabbed my arms when they were taking me to face Megatron." It was not lost to Luna when she saw both Spike and Carly frown and had hatred written all over their expression.

"Are they really that bad?"

"Bad? They're awful! Those two are always picking on us humans and take pleasure in seeing how 'weak' we are!" Spike growled.

"Oh...I did not know that." Luna winced as Ratchet started to tend to the bruises on her arms.

"What, no complaint?"

"Complain? What do I need to complain about?"

Ratchet stared at her, raising an optic ridge, "You mean to tell me that even if what I am doing is causing you pain you wouldn't argue with me?"

"Absolutely not, I am taught that I should always respect my elders and under no circumstance am I to argue with someone who is of higher authority," Luna answered.

Ratchet was quite stunned at the answer the girl had just given him, amongst all the others this one sitting before him was very well-mannered and well-behaved. It is quite surprising for someone in their early teens.

"You know you are very different compared to you're cousins, young lady," Ratchet admitted with a smile.

"R-really," Luna sighed before speaking, "Ratchet, what is going to happen to me? Will I be able to go home soon?"

The CMO could not answer her question immediately. He did not want to upset her let alone cause her any more stress than she is under as of now, but even so he did not want to keep anything that she needed to know from her.

"I don't know the details just yet but it's likely that since the Decepticons were after you we may have to keep you here for the rest of the day. Also, now you've definitely become a target for them as well."

"I see..." Tears brimmed in her eyes and were threatening to fall anytime soon.

"Hey hey, it's alright," said Carly, hugging the crying girl.

"I should not have read that data pad, it was not of my concern. Now they are after me," Luna sniffed.

"Come now, we've done a lot of stupid things when we were with the Autobots. In fact, out of all your cousins you're taking this quite well."

"Really?"

"Yup, I still remembered how Julia freaked out when she met the Autobots. She couldn't stop screaming for a whole ten minutes."

Luna giggled, "Well that is Julia for you."

"You know what? We should walk around the base and give a tour, that way you can meet the other Autobots."

Luna smiled and rubbed her eyes, "I would like that very much."

Ratchet smiled when he saw the quiet girl has calmed down to the point that she finally accepted what was going on. That all changed, however, when the two banes of his existence decided to show up.

"What the slag do you twins want? Get out!"

"Whoa, chill Hatchet. We're just here to let you know that-" Sideswipe stopped what he was saying when he saw a familiar person sitting next to Carly.

"Well hello again, Luna!" Sideswipe said excitedly, his yellow twin rolling his optics at his brother's enthusiasim but nevertheless just as elated.

"It is a pleasure to meet you again, Sideswipe. Sunstreaker."

They both looked at her in surprise, "You actually recognize us?"

Luna smiled, "Of course, how could I possibly ever forget the two Lamborghinis with gorgeous painjobs that came to pick up the lost item?"

"Well," Sunstreaker took a hold of Luna's hand. "How could _we_ ever forget such a charming young lady?" asked Sunstreaker before bending down to bring the young human's small hand to his lips.

Luna turned away, blushing and giggling. Sideswipe just rolled his optics and smirked at his brother's behavior, while the other two humans just watched in amusement at Luna's reaction. Ratchet, on the other hand, had an amused gleam in his optics before having to break the scene up.

"Okay, break it up now! You two still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Julia had commed us earlier that the Autobots were now returning from their mission and wanted to know if Luna was alright. Looks like she doesn't have to worry now, right Sunny?"

Sunstreaker growled, "Don't call me that!"

Luna looked at Carly, "Is that his nickname?"

Carly laughed, "Yep, we all often call him that. Though it annoys him a lot."

"He does not like that nickname?" Luna thought for a moment before speaking, "Then I will not call him that."

Sunstreaker looked at her in shock, while everyone else was gaping at her. No one had ever passed up the opportunity of calling the ever-so-narcisstic Sunstreaker of calling his most hated nickname and Luna's refusal to do so was something new.

"Why not?" asked Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe, I was raised to always respect how everyone feels and never to intentionally anger or aggravate to person. By all means I would never want to anger a gentleman."

"_I _personally agree with her," said Sunstreaker, who placed a servo on Luna in a similar gesture to someone wrapping an arm around another's shoulders.

"That's because she knows how to get on your good side," said Sideswipe.

"Pfft, you're just jealous that she gave me compliments."

Luna started giggling again this time in amusement when she watched the Twins arguing back and forth. Everyone else was glad that Luna was no longer hostile...well, at least to the three Autobots that is.

"Luna, you're free to go now," said Ratchet.

Carly smiled and looked at Luna, "Ready to go on a tour?"

Luna nodded.

"Hey, why don't we come along? Surely it wouldn't hurt to have more members join the group."

"I...do not believe it would h-hurt to have you...join us," said Luna nervously.

"Well, let's get to it!" Sideswipe plucked Luna from the berth and onto his shoulder. Luna squeaked in initial fright by the sudden action, but once she was placed on his shoulder she pressed herself near Sideswipe's neck.

"So, are you ready?" Sideswipe enthusiastically asked.

"Yes sir."

"Hey now!" Sideswipe chuckled, "You don't have to call me sir, just Sideswipe or Sides is fine. You got that?"

"Yes sir."

Sideswipe sighed, though he made no effort to hide his smile and began to walk out of the hallway with Spike and Carly trailing after him and Sunstreaker being the last one to leave the med bay. Ratchet shook his helm in mirth and laughed.

"I have got to know how she does that," he mused before getting ready to repair the bots from their mission.

"Wow, I did not realize that the war would last for so long. You must really miss your home planet."

"Yeah, but with the Decepticons constantly trying to drain Earth of it's energy and trying to take over the universe the least we could do is fend them off. Then once the blasted war is over we can go back to Cybertron."

"I would really like to go there some day, it would be nice to travel through the stars and visit many different planets."

"Maybe if we're allowed to visit this planet once in a while we could take you for a visit- wait, what am I saying? We should take you there!"

"If my cousins allow it."

"Your cousins? What about your creators?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Creators? Would that be the term you use for parents?" The twins smiled and nodded their heads. "That's right! You sure catch on when it comes to our speech terms."

"Well, like my cousins our parents are always travelling since their work requires them to do so. Also, because I am the youngest one, they are all in charge of me."

While Luna herself did not admit it she was starting to doubt whether or not meeting the other Autobots would be a good idea, given that she was _always _nervous when it comes to meeting new people. If only she wasn't so-

"Hey guys!" came a cheery voice.

Luna squeaked and pressed herself harder near Sideswipe's neck, also squeezing the Etopen plushie she was still carrying. From the corner of her eyes she saw a blue and gray mech (the Twins told her the difference between male and female in their language) with doorwings and a red chevron on his forehead.

"Hey Bluestreak! What's up?" asked Spike.

"Well, after the Decepticon attack I heard that we had rescued a human that Megatron for some reason was after and it turns out she was with Julia during the time and..." Luna did not listen any more as she slowly crawled behind Sideswipe's to make herself invisible. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker noticed this and, remembering the second purpose of the tour, smiled.

"Uhh...Bluestreak? You're making her nervous," said Sideswipe.

Bluestreak stopped chatting to give the red frontliner a confused look, "Making who nervous?"

Sideswipe reached behind his neck and held Luna, who was looking down on her shoes, out in front of Bluestreak.

"Bluestreak, this is Luna! She's the girl that Megatron wanted and is also Julia's cousin."

Bluestreak smiled at her, "Hi there!"

Luna remained unresponsive, looking down on Sideswipe's servo and squeezing her plushie. Sideswipe laughed at her reaction.

"Don't mind her, Bluestreak. She's just really shy," Sideswipe laughed and he used one of his digits to stroke her head, which made her shift uncomfortably. "Don't worry, Bluestreak is really friendly. You don't have to be scared, just greet everyone like you greet other people."

Luna looked at Sideswipe before looking back at Bluestreak, who gave her a friendly smile. She shyly looked away for a moment before taking a deep breath and pushed herself up to stand on her feet, she stared at Bluestreak and gave him a small.

"Hello Bluestreak," she quietly said, while remembering to curtsey. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Awww, aren't you just adorable," said Bluestreak, unable to refrain himself from petting Luna on the head with his servo. Luna would have shrunk back if it were a total stranger that was doing that to her, but since she came to the conclusion that Bluestreak was a trustworthy person she relaxed into the calming sensation.

"Speaking of Julia, I believe she's waiting for Luna in the meeting room along with the other Autobots. It seems that because of the circumstances every bot wants to meet Luna now."

"It makes sense, since none of us have never seen you before," Sideswipe pouted at Luna, "How come none of your cousins ever mentioned you before?"

"Maybe it is because they did not want me to get involved."

"Well, they did a pretty good job at that," Sunstreaker scoffed sarcastically, but quickly added, "No offense, Luna."

"Offense at what?"

The only response she received was laughter at Luna's naïveté, much to the young girl's confusion.

"What is so funny?" She asked, which earned her more laughter as they continued to walk in the hallway to where the Meeting Room was at. Luna realized that, once they entered the Meeting Room, there were a LOT of bots in there. Everyone was laughing and talking with one another, apparently not noticing the three bots and three humans. At the moment Luna felt relieved because she would be uncomfortable having many people staring at her, and that goes for giant robots too.

"LUNA!"

Said girl tensed up when everyone stopped talking to look at where the voice came from, only for them to look at Luna when she found herself in a _very _tight bear hug.

"Do you have any idea how worried sick I was?!" Julia demanded, "I was terrified when I didn't see you evacuate but hearing that you had a confrontation with the 'Cons! Don't you know that you could've died?!" Julia continued demanding, not paying attention to Luna wincing in pain.

"Umm...Julia..."

"They're very dangerous! They could've killed you on sight!"

"Julia, I-"

"Damn it, Julia! You're ALWAYS making such a big deal over this, she's fine!" Came the voice of Matthew. "She may have been injured from the attack but she's still in one piece!"

Julia glared at Matthew before releasing Luna from her tight hug, finally noticing Luna tensing up in pain.

"What happen, Luna? Are you really hurt?"

"Just my arms, it seems that the grip of the two Cassettes were really strong."

Julia snarled, "Oh not those two again! When are they ever going to stop messing with us humans!"

While the other Autobots were slightly amused at the humans' bickering they couldn't help but take interest at the smallest human, one whom they have never seen before. The human must have noticed everyone's stare on her because she hastily tried to hide herself behind Julia.

"What's wrong, Luna?" asked Julia.

"E-everyone is l-looking at m-me," Luna whispered nervously.

Julia looked at the Autobots, then back to Luna. Much to the young girl's surprise her cousin started laughing.

"Aw don't be silly, Luna! Their all just intrigued to meet you!"

"Especially since neither you two nor her other cousins ever mentioned her until now," Bumblebee pointed out.

"We have reasons to!" Julia snapped. "Now Luna the day isn't going to wait for you if you don't introduce yourself."

"Ummm..."

"Go on now, they're not going to hurt you or anything."

Luna reluctantly complied, she slowly walked up to the center of the table were intent eyes were watching her.

"Hello everyone, my name is Luna." She curtsied before continuing to speak. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

There was a short pause once Luna finished introducing herself, the girl was practically nervous. Would they laugh at her for her manners? Is she going to be in trouble for getting herself into this mess?

"Awww, would you look at that. The li'l youngling is so well-mannered," Ironhide drawled in his Southern accent.

"Yes. She is a fine young femme, a noble one that is." Mirage agreed.

"I can't believe she's their cousin!"

Everyone started talking all at once again, only this time Luna was relieved that they weren't laughing at her.

"See, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Julia asked Luna, who nodded in response. "Oh, and I brought you some steamed custard buns as a snack." Julia handed her a white bag, which Luna eagerly took.

Pretty soon everyone has calmed down and was looking down at the humans again. This time it was Optimus Prime that spoke,

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Luna. However, we must inform you that the Decepticons have targeted you for information you were not intended to see. Because of this we may be required to keep a much closer optic on you."

Luna sighed and look down at her shoes, "I understand, it was because of my curiosity that I brought myself into this." Everyone was stunned that the girl had already accepted her predicament.

"I did not know that the data pad that Julia kept was classified information, I should have known better to not read." She clapped her hands together. "I'm sorry! I was so interested at the information that I just had to finish reading it."

Matthew walked up to Luna and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Julia should've payed more attention to her stuff before she leaves."

Julia turned around to face Matthew, looking appalled.

"Are you saying that I'm a careless person who doesn't take care of her things?!"

"Well you're the one who was suppose to keep the data pad safe!"

"I was in a rush! You know how people tend to be careless!"

"That's the same excuse you always use!"

Every bot in the room laughed in amusement as they watch the two cousins squabble. Gears, on the other hand, just rolled his optics before looking down at Luna.

"Just make sure you don't end up like them," he warned, pointing at Julia and Matthew.

The girl said nothing, silently taking a bite out of a custard bun.

* * *

Decepticon Base

While Megatron was initially furious about the failure of the mission, it did not stop him from figuring out how to obtain information from the girl.

"Megatron do you honestly believe that you'll succeed in recapturing that human fleshling? It's obvious that she will be under the Autobot's protection." Starscream remarked.

The gray Decepticon glared at his second-in-command but said nothing. Oh, how he hated him for always questioning his tactics.

"On the contrary, we will distract the Autobots by attacking them near their base. Once the Autobots' attention is directed at us we will send the cassettes to retrieve the girl _and _extract the information from her brain."

"Hey, Soundwave! You think Frenzy and I could go and retrieve the squishy for the plan? We already caught her once it shouldn't be so hard to capture her again." Rumble smirked at the idea messing with the little human along with his twin brother. It was true that they always messed with the Autobots' humans but this one seemed to be a lot more fun.

"Affirmative. Rumble and Frenzy. Operation: Abduction."

"Excellent, we will proceed early in the evening."

* * *

For those of you who want to know what the Etopen plushie looks like just google "Saki" and "Etopen", it's the most cutest stuff penguin you'll ever see! X3

**As of after the next chapter it will be an adventure per chapter. As a treat, I would like for all of you to give me an idea for an adventure that Luna could have with the Autobots. Just give me the plot and who should be in the chapter and I will do my best the write it. Thanks! :) Please R&R!**


	5. Never the Same Again

AN: The only thing I have to say is that aside from school being hell, no motivation to write, and getting my wisdom teeth pulled out I have finally typed up this chapter. Which is super long. Probably my longest too. But now that I'm on winter break I can probably update a bit more frequently.

Author Replies:

**Dark Maiden95: She might run from them, but the Decepticons don't really know her...yet.**

**Enchanted: Isn't she? I'm glad you like the story, but don't kill those two yet because they're essential to this story. Oh, and that's a great idea I'll use it sometime.**

**Lunar Radioactive: Heh heh, here's a new chapter!**

**ida-criss-wild: Thank you! :)**

**Dragon of Yin and Yang: Here you go!**

* * *

"I have to admit, I've never met many humans who's been very interested in my inventions before," Wheeljack confided to the young girl who was sitting on a large table as she watched him work.

"It was very interesting," Luna smiled as she looked up from the _Kitchen Princess _manga she was reading. "Understanding the mechanisms of the device, I simply had to know what you intended to do with it."

"Very articulate and precocious for one so young," observed Perceptor. "Tell me, how is it that you are in relations with the others if they do not share the same capacity of intelligence with you."

"I am not quite sure," Luna mused. "When compared to my parents or to anyone in the family in particular no one understands why there is a disparity between our characteristics. The only solution left that is "

Perceptor smiled, "That is a reasonable theory."

Luna watched as the two Autobots continued to construct the machine that she had read about. As a young girl who spends her days learning through books and gaining limited knowledge of the outside world from conversations she hears at Natalie's shop, she now finally understand why other's say that personal experience is always the best.

Still, she was still worried. She had already heard from the other humans that the Decepticons were notorious for kidnapping Autobots and their human allies for information they had that could bring the Decepticons the victory that they desired. Also, until they finally got what they wanted or their plan has been deemed a failure the Decepticons would never stop pursuing their intended target or release their prisoner should said target ever get captured.

And now, poor Luna found herself under the category of a pursued target. She knew how to defend herself, of course, but the aspect of being wanted by the Decepticons still frightened her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Luna looked up to find both Wheeljack and Perceptor looking at her with concern.

"I...I..." Luna started fidgeting with both her index fingers, unable to find her voice to tell them about her current fear.

"You're still worried about the Decepticons coming after you again, aren't you?"

Luna nodded her head.

Wheeljack chuckled before kneeling down in front of her, "For a human youngling you worry so much you know that?" He asked before raising a servo to pat her head, causing Luna to slightly flinch before welcoming the comforting touch. "Don't you worry, we're going to make sure that those big bad Decepticons won't come to get you."

"Really?"

"You can count on us."

Luna smiled. "Thank you."

Wheeljack smiled back, "You're welcome."

As the two Autobot scientists continued working on the machine while the human continued reading they did not realize that someone was coming inside the workshop.

"You geeks really shouldn't bore the young lady with your science talk," Tracks frowned as he walked toward the talking trio.

"Oh, they are not boring me. I simply wish to watch and listen."

The multi-colored mech smiled. For some reason just listening to the petite girl's voice in a regal manner can bring a smile to anyone's face.

"Listen, Julia wanted me to bring this lady to the Rec Room so I'll be taking her now."

"Right now? Would it be alright if I can come back later?"

"Hey you're always free to come back here if you want to learn more!" Wheeljack happily replied. "It's nice to have another human interested in my work!"

"Okay!" Luna slowly walked on Tracks's open servo, who gently lowered her to the ground. Luna walked out first, followed by the multi-colored mech.

For humans, walking in an alien-sized hallway is hard when everything is so huge. But for Luna it was difficult especially since she was wearing high heels and she was trailing behind an Autobot.

"Are you sure you're fine walking, kiddo?" Tracks asked as he stopped for Luna to catch up to him. "I really don't mind carrying you, especially when you walk around in those." He pointed at her platform shoes

"I am fine. Thank you for offering though." They had already reached the entrance of the Rec Room.

"I believe the pleasure is mine." He kneeled down to bring her hand up to his lips, making her blush.

As Tracks prepared to enter the room Luna found herself subconsciously pressing herself to one of his leg's, hiding behind him like a little child. The multi-colored mech looked down and could not help but chuckle.

"You don't have to be so shy, they're not going to hurt you or anything." He said to the timid girl, not that he had a problem with her clinging onto him.

Loud noise and explosions could be heard as the two entered the Rec Room. What the two saw were the Autobots crowding behind the Cybertronian sized couch. Sitting on the couch were the Lambo twins, Julia, and Matthew who were currently battling against each other on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Judging by the intensity and outcome of the many matches played...Julia and Matthew aren't doing so well.

"What is everyone doing?" Asked Luna.

"Oh, the Twins and your two cousins are playing video games against each other as always."

"Video games?" Luna perked up at the two words.

Tracks laughed, "Yeah, and the mechs standing behind them are betting which one of the twins are going to win the game. They both don't stand a chance against them."

The girl did not say any more, watching as Sideswipe launched the last character off the screen making him the winner of the round.

"Aw, no fair! We're never going to beat you," Julia growled.

Sideswipe smirked, "Better luck next time!"

Luna thought for a moment. Then, forgetting about her shyness, walked toward the four game players.

"Hello."

Julia turned toward her cousin and all her anger disappeared, "Hi, Luna! So glad to see you show up!"

The girl smiled, "You look like you are having fun."

Matthew rolled, "If you consider getting your butt kicked all the time fun."

"Would it be alright if I play?"

Everyone except for her cousins were looking at her as if she had decided to confront Unicron himself. What was strange was that she showed no display of shyness.

"You-you want to play against us?" asked Sideswipe, sounding very unsure of what to say.

"Why, of course. Sometimes when I am taking a break from studying I would play video games as a way to relax."

"I really don't think-" Sunstreaker tried to protest, only to be cut off by Julia.

"No, she's right. She _should _play against you guys." She got down from the couch and wrapped her arm around her precious cousin's shoulder.

"I have to agree with Julia on this one," said Matthew. "You're better off playing with Luna."

"Well, alright then."

Without any effort, Luna climbed onto the couch and took the human-sized Wii remote. When the three chose their characters she picked Pikachu.

"Wait, why Pikachu?" asked Sunstreaker, who picked Marth. Sideswipe picked Falco.

"I love Pikachu, he is one of my favorite Pokémon."

"Oh."

The three chose to battle on the Final Destination stage as it gave everyone the equal advantage to inflict damage on one another.

"Good luck you two! You're going to need it!" giggled Julia.

"Yeah! Just don't make her cry!" Cliffjumper called out from behind, not bothering to hide his amusement.

The twins gulped and as the announcer in the game started the countdown one thought was running through their mind.

_Why do I feel like I'm doing something wrong?_

Meanwhile, outside of the Ark

It was dark outside and the Decepticons were nearing towards the entrance of the Ark. They knew very well that the secret weapon was inside but were smart enough to know that it was well guarded with no easy way of retrieving it. The only thing they could do was capture the small brat and rip the information out of her brain.

"Soundwave, I want you to send your cassettes to retrieve the girl while we distract the Autobots and drag them out to fight. She'll be defenseless and easy to capture."

"Affirmative."

"Now" Megatron raised his fusion cannon and aimed it toward the Ark, a cunningly evil smirk forming on his face.

"Let us play."

Back inside the Ark, in the Rec Room

Silence was all that greeted the room as everyone stared at the screen. No one dared to make a sound. They were too shocked to even say a word.

Both twins were staring at the screen as the match had finally ended. Sunstreaker almost let the remote fall from his hand.

Luna, on the other hand, had a cheerful smile on her face. Since she has just been introduced to the Autobots she had no idea what she had done.

"You...us...beat...won...how...?" Sideswipe finally managed to stutter, completely shocked that the timid girl had just beaten them in the match.

"Heeheehee.." Luna shyly scratched the back of her head while blushing at the same time. "I believe it might be luck."

"Luck? Luna, you just beat the two best video game players out of the whole entire Ark! There is no way that could have been luck!" Bumblebee piped up.

"To be honest, this is the first time I have ever had a tough opponent against video games."

"Wow, looks like we all underestimated the li'l lady," Jazz chuckled

"R-rematch!" Sunstreaker hastily said after recovering from his initial shock. "We want to play another round."

"Very well then."

Before the next match could begin an alarm went off. The Autobots started running out of the Rec Room and into the hallway as they were fully aware of what it meant when the alarm went off.

"W-What is going on?" asked Luna.

Julia looked at her and placed both hands on her shoulder, "Luna, when that alarm goes off it means the Decepticons are attacking."

"The Decepticons? Now?" The girl was starting to panic having still not recovered from her first confrontation. Julia did not like seeing her cousin like this and gripped her cousin's shoulders firmly.

"I know it's hard but once the Decepticons target you they won't stop targeting you even if they succeed in taking the information of that weapon from you. Please Luna you have to understand that this is the way your life is going to be."

Tears were starting to pool over Luna's eyes and were slowly trickling down her cheek. Julia wanted to shoot herself for upsetting her cousin but what's done is is done and there is no turning back for Luna.

"O-okay, I-I understand." She sniffed.

"Aww," Julia pulled her cousin to her hug. "It's going to be okay, we're all here for you and we'll make sure those mean old 'Cons won't get you."

"Wheeljack already promised me that," Luna giggled.

"Well, he's not lying." Julia looked to make sure that no one was looking and placed what appears to be a small gun in her hand.

"Why-?"

"No time!" Julia shouted as she grabbed her cousin's hand and ran outside of the Rec Room and through the long orange hallway into a room that was made specifically for humans. In this particular room, it was made just for her. There was a king size bed with light purple blankets, a desk with a lamp on top, her own lavatory, and a closet full of dresses (since when did her cousins have the time to buy them for her?). Luna mused that she's going to need to decorate it.

"I need you to stay in here, Luna. You're not ready for Decepticon battles like we are so it's better that you stay here."

"But what about you?"

"You don't have to worry about me. We already know how to keep ourselves away from the fights so it's no big deal. Just remember, if anything goes wrong just use the gun I just gave you and try to find somewhere else to hide."

"Julia!" At that instant Julia was gone, the door closed shut behind her.

Luna jumped on the bed and hugged her Etopen penguin plushy tightly. She did not like this whole situation, not at all. To be honest she would have no problem with using the gun Julia gave her but it's just not in her nature to deliberately harm someone without reason.

After spending what seemed to be hours of angsting over her situation Luna got up to find a way to keep her mind occupied from thinking about her situation. Reaching for her bag, she pulled out a sketchbook and a pencil. Using one of the pillows she propped her body up on the bed so she can draw.

By inspiration, Luna wanted to sketch the Autobots. She decided to start with Bumblebee since he was the first Autobot that she had met in person. Slowly, she made sure to make every single detail of her sketch perfect and make it realistic. The thirteen year old girl was sitting on the bed, sketching and happily listening to music on her iTouch.

_Tap._

Luna looked up from her sketchbook. Despite the music she was hearing from her earbuds Luna clearly heard the sound of tapping inside the room. She looked around to find nothing unusual in the room. Frowning, she dismissed the noise to be her imagination and continued sketching.

_Tap tap._

Again she looked around the room, which was perfectly fine the way it was. She resumed drawing.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Okay, it was starting to become suspicious. Luna grabbed the gun that Julia had given her from the table and put it next to her. Although on full alert, she went back to drawing her new sketch of Wheeljack.

BANG!

Luna immediately dropped her sketchbook and pencil to see what that noise. What she didn't expect was to be face to face with a black robotic panther. It obviously wasn't friendly

It stared at her with red optics and growled, baring it's fangs at her. Although she felt fear rising within she grabbed the gun and pointed it at the panther. Suddenly, it pounced and lunged at her.

By instinct, Luna rolled over and ducked as it tried to pin her down. She got off the bed and continued to point the barrel of the gun at the panther. Growling, it lunged at her again. Only this time Luna pulled the trigger and instead of bullets yellow plasma shot out and hit the panther.

While it snarled in pain Luna ran toward the door, which opened for her automatically. She ran out of her and out into the hallway.

_What do I do? That robot is definitely going to come after me if I do not find somewhere to hide fast. But I cannot leave the Ark, neither the Autobots nor my cousins would want me to be caught in battle. _The girl thought as she ran. Her room was her only safety zone and now she had to find another if it is to keep her from harm's way. If only she could let Julia know...

Luna then mentally slapped herself, she left her bag with all her belongings in her room. Going back was out of question, so she had to keep going.

The only sound reverberating in the long orange halls were the clattering noises of her black shoes as they thumped heavily on the floor. The silence and the clacking noise wasn't very comforting but it was better than having to hear metal banging metal should the Decepticons come and chase her.

_Dear me, this is just like the planetarium all over again!_

Soon, she found herself standing in front of the door of a familiar room.

The Rec Room!

Smiling to herself, Luna finally found a good place to hide out until the Autobots return from their battle. She entered the doorway...

"Well, look who finally decided to pop in!"

Luna's heart stopped and chills climbed up her spine when she heard _his _voice in the room. She gaped at the two figures that were standing close to the doorway and right in front of her.

"Heh! We were sent to search for our prize, but it looks like our prize came to us!" Frenzy smirked.

Shaking, she held out the gun and pointed at the two cassettes. She may be outnumbered but she wasn't willing to go down easily.

"Now don't be like that, toots. Just surrender yourself and we won't hurt ya!" Rumble purred.

The offer, in Luna's perspective, was quite tempting since she wanted to emerge unscathed from the whole ordeal. However, there was no way in her family's and her own honor that she would submit to the enemy.

"No!" She screamed, pulling the trigger.

BANG!

And she was off, not looking behind her for a second. Unfortunately she was unable to run too far because the ground starting to shake and the vibrations threw her off balance. As she hastily tried to get up, she didn't realize that Rumble was walking towards her. Once he was towering over her, Luna realized that his arms were transformed to pile-drivers.

"Well, we tried to do this the easy way." Rumble spoke in mock sadness, "But it looks like we got no choice."

"P-please..."

"We ain't gonna hurt you! A cute little squishy like you? Why, after Soundwave is done with you we might persuade him to make you our...pet."

"N-no..." Luna inched away from him.

Rumble transformed the pile-drivers back to arms and he reached down to firmly grab the frightened girl and forcefully pull her onto her feet.

"You don't have a choice."

Luna struggled against the strong arms, to no avail. She tried to scream, only to have Rumble's servo cover her mouth, his other servo pulling out a needle from subspace and sticking it into her neck. Through the muffled screams, Luna could feel a pricking sensation on the back of her neck. Slowly, she felt herself growing more dizzy and lethargic.

"Relax now," he coaxed in her ear. "You're going to have a nice long sleep." The girl slumped into his arms, deeply unconscious.

"Primus, who would've thought that capturing her would be this difficult?"

"Difficult enough to know that she's got aim," Frenzy groused as he approached his twin, his servo hovering over the wound where Luna shot him.

"Yeah, whatever," Rumble smirked. "You're not the only one who ."

Ravage finally caught up with the twins despite the injury to the shoulder. The panther growled at the unconscious human in Rumble's arms.

"Let's get out of here before the Autobots catch us!"

The three cassettes ran towards the entrance of the Ark, where Soundwave was waiting for them. The blue mech looked at two of his cassettes, who were showing obvious signs of being injured.

"Don't ask, it was the squishy who shot us." Frenzy jabbed his thumb at Luna.

Looking down at the girl, the silent mech motioned for his cassettes to follow him out of the entrance. It was night out, making it much easier for the Decepticons to blend in to the night.

They took their hostage to a secluded place in the desert, where she would not be able to find a place to hide nor would it be easy for the Autobots to find her.

While waiting for the girl to wake up, the TIC commed his leader, notifying him of the success in the abduction.

* * *

The Autobots were left confused when the Decepticons retreated. The battle was still the normal enemy battle yet something was off. None of the Decepticons made the effort to _injure _any of the Autobots nor did they demand the secret weapon. Unless...

'Optimus! There's an emergency situation!' Wheeljack's voice cried out on the comm link.

"Wheeljack, the Decepticons have been taken care off. There's nothing you have to worry about-"

'No, this is worse. It's Luna.'

"Luna?" All the other Autobots perked up at hearing the name of their new human friend. The humans were anxious to know what was happening to her.

"What's wrong, what happen?"

'She's missing.'

"WHAT?!"

'I've checked her room. There's a sizable hole on top of the ceiling and she's nowhere to be found.'

Optimus could hardly believe it. It finally dawned upon the Autobot leader that the Decepticon attack was only a diversion for the Decepticons to capture the youngest of their human allies. They knew very well that the Autobots were well-guarded about the weapon that Wheeljack was working on, so it would make sense that kidnapping Luna would be more easier since she is one of the few that know about it yet was supposedly the most vulnerable.

"Any chance of locating her whereabouts?"

'Well, I did secretly install a tracking device on one of her shoes in case anything would happen. So we should be able pinpoint her exact location any time soon.'

"Understood, Prime out."

"Poor Luna, having to suffer by the hands of the Decepticons. Two times in one day even," Carly sighed.

"Our cousin may be captured but she'll be fine, I know she will be," Matthew assured the blonde.

"How can you be so certain, Matthew? This is her first confrontation with the Decepticons, what makes you think she'll fare any better like the rest of you would?" Asked Mirage, curious as to why her cousins weren't as worried as anyone would expect them to be.

Julia laughed, "You didn't think I would just hand her a gun without a good reason, did you?"

"You what?!"

* * *

One thing Luna realized, when she was awake, was that she was not at the Ark. She found herself lying on sand, the bright light of the moon gleaming in the clear sky. No doubt she was somewhere in the middle of a desert. How she got here was the question.

"Finally awake are you, toots?"

The girl whipped her head to find Rumble towering over her, a taunting smirk aimed at her direction. She hastily reached for her gun, only to feel the tip of the barrel of a gun poking her head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Frenzy warned, aiming his gun at Luna's head. Luna sighed and withdrew her arm, her one chance of escape becoming futile.

Rumble snickered before bending down to face Luna up close, making her uncomfortable at the sudden intrusion of personal place.

"You're a strange squishy."

"What?"

"Humans are so disgusting, they squish so much and are so fragile. They make such a disgusting mess. And yet," he lifted a servo and placed it on Luna's cheek. "And yet you intrigue us both. Why you do, we both don't know. What we do know is that you're unique compare to the other Autobots' squishies." He rubbed his thumb on Luna's bottom lip, making her blush deeply and quiver from the touch.

"Rumble: Desist."

A dark huge figure hovered over them, his red visor looming over the three.

"Alright Boss, she's all yours!" The two cassettes stepped back, leaving poor Luna to face Soundwave by herself. The telepath said nothing, only silently staring at child standing before him. He didn't have to, Luna already knew what _they _wanted.

"We meet again, human." Luna froze at the voice she had dreaded to hear. It still didn't stop her from being face-to-face with the Decepticon leader let alone the Decepticon army themselves. It was downright terrifying, but what could she do? She was a only a human, right?

"I believe you know perfectly well what we want from you."

"I-I do." It was no use, Luna had nowhere to run, no place to hide. The only thing left was to tell the truth. "But I will not say."

"You do not have to, your processor will tell me everything."

_No, not again! _Luna thought, as the cassettes both held her in place and Soundwave bent down. Hovering both his servos, he began searching her mind for the information on the weapon.

_He's doing it again, _Luna thought as she felt a dull pain forming in her head. While the pain started to increase, Luna was still not willing to let them get the information that easily. Gathering her willpower, she tried to Soundwave from reaching the memory itself or instead find something else to think about. It was a risky tactic to perform, given that the pain was intensifying as Soundwave persistently searched her memories, but she refused to let her new friends down. Soundwave, growing tired of her resistance, made one final shove at Luna's attempts to stop him.

"Aahh!" Luna cried out in pain, the knowledge of the information slowly being ripped from her mind.

Far too disoriented, she could vaguely sense the sounds of shots being fired at the Decepticons. She felt herself fall to the floor as her two captors let her go, trembling and too mentally tired to get up. Luna gave a weak smile, she knew that the Autobots would come and rescue her.

Cliffjumper took the opportunity to charge in the midst of the fight and scooped Luna up. He transformed and zoomed off, hopefully being able to bring her back to base safe and away from the Decepticon's clutches.

"Hey," coaxed the red Autobot. "You awake, squirt?"

Luna sluggishly turned her head, "I feel light headed, but I am alright."

"Soundwave hacked into your processor, didn't he?" Cliffjumper growled, giving Luna the clue that he despised the Decepticons.

"Yes, he tried to take the instructions of the weapon from me."

"Did he succeed?"

"Not likely, I managed to hold him off long enough that he did not get everything he needed."

"You won't have to worry about it any longer, squirt. We're halfway near base."

Luna said nothing, watching as they drove through the desert. Although it was dark out, she could vaguely see three figures flying high in the sky and heading in their direction.

"Um...Cliffjumper, right?"

"Yeah, what is it, squirt?"

"I am not sure if I am visualizing this, but I believe I saw three figures flying at our direction."

"Damn, fragging seekers." The red porsche muttered angrily to himself but quietly enough that Luna couldn't hear it before saying loudly, "Hold on tight, Luna, we're going have to speed things up!"

Before Luna could say anything, she saw purple laser raining down from the sky. Cliffjumper narrowly dodged them and tried to drive faster, so as to get rid of the seekers.

"Get lost, Decepticons!" Cliffjumper snarled.

"Why don't you just hand over the girl," Starscream taunted.

"Over my offlined frame!"

"So it's going to be the hard way now, huh?" said Skywarp. "No problem!" He teleported himself to reappear in front of the Autobot. He then aimed his gun at Cliffjumper.

"If you don't want the squishy to get it, then stop and hand her over!"

Luna silently watched the exchange between the three Decepticon seekers. It did not occur to any of them that she had no intention of letting herself go to the Decepticons nor would she want Cliffjumper to make a difficult decision, she had to do something. Bracing herself for whatever consequence she might have to face later, she pulled out her gun. Pushing down the button to open the passenger seat window, she leaned outside of the window to get a good view of the Decepticon.

"Luna! What in Primus name are you-!"

Aiming her gun at the Decepticon, she fired at Skywarp. The shot nicked him by his left wing.

"Aaugh!" Skywarp cried out in pain, "That squishy just shot me!"

"Stop fooling around, Skywarp! Don't let a fleshling damage you!"

"Besides, what can she do? That was only a lucky shot," said Thundercracker.

What the other two seekers didn't realize was that Luna had shifted her focus from Skywarp to Thundercracker and Starscream. Aligning the front and rear sight of her gun, she made ready her aim. Slowly pulling the trigger, she aimed one shot each at the two unsuspecting seekers, hitting them each by the wing. Thrown off from their course of flight, the three seekers had no choice but to retreat. Satisfied with her work, Luna sat back in the passenger and pulled up the window.

Cliffjumper was left speechless after watching the girl use a Cybertronian firearm.

"Dear Primus, you definitely are something."

Luna just gave him a shy smile.

Later, in the Rec Room

"So, they almost got all the information but you prevented them from getting everything?"

Luna nodded her head at Julia's question. It had been long after the battle that the Autobots had finally returned back to base. Luckily, none of the Autobots had suffered any serious injuries so everyone could relax. Luna, too, did not suffer from any sort of injury from the whole affair. Everyone was now relaxing in the Rec Room.

"Well that's a relief, now I'll still be able to make that weapon without much worry!" Wheeljack exclaimed excitedly, causing some of the other mechs to roll their eyes in exasperation.

"Luna, why don't you spend the night here with us? It's pretty dark out and it's getting late."

"I do not know, what about-?"

"Oh, I already called Lee to let him know what happened, he said it's okay for you to spend the night here as long as you're okay with it."

"Well..."

"Yeah you should!" Sideswipe said, standing up. "We could do plenty of fun things together tonight and tomorrow morning!"

"Not to mention that you still owe us that rematch," Sunstreaker smirked.

Luna gave a smile, "But of course!"

"Oh, just give it up you two!" Tracks laughed, "If she beat you once she's guaranteed to beat you again!"

Sunstreaker scowled, but said nothing.

"You know, I was wondering. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to teach her how to shoot a gun..."

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet shouted. "Not only has she just got out of her youngling stage but she's still technically a sparkling! What on Cybertron makes you think we should teach her something dangerous?!"

"Guys, she doesn't need-"

"The same goes for you, young lady!" Ratchet pointed at Julia. "What were thinking about handing her a gun? She's not properly trained to even use a firearm!"

"That's not true..." Julia muttered.

"Ah hafta agree," said Ironhide. "Ah don't it would hurt to at least teach her some of the basics of properly handlin' a gun."

"And by the time she's ready," Jazz held stood up and held a Cybertronian sized ball. "Da li'l lady will be able ta shoot this out of mah hand without hurting meh!"

"Uh, Jazz? I don't think you should test her like that," said Matthew.

"I'm with Matthew on this one," said Cliffjumper, much to the surprise of the other Autobots, who clearly didn't see what he had seen. "Don't just go ahead and say things in front of her?"

"Why not?" asked Jazz. "Surely it wouldn't hurt ta-"

BLAM!

The Autobots and humans in the room were shocked when they heard the sound of a gun go off. Jazz, having only slightly recovered, turned to find that the ball he was holding was not in his hand but on the floor. Like the others, he turned to see the source of where the gun went off.

Luna stood on the table, tall and proud, with the smoking gun in her hand. Everyone, except for Julia, Matthew, and Cliffjumper, looked at the girl with wide optics, and some with their jaws dropped, too speechless to even utter a single word.

"You...but...how?" Spike finally choked out.

"Heeheehee," Luna, giggling nervously and blushing, scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I could not resist."

Many of the spectators melted at the girl's giggling and display of shyness, while the others were amazed at her sharpshooting ability.

Things were definitely going to be interesting now.

* * *

Awww Luna! You should've known better than to just ignore the tapping sound! Any ideas for an adventure that Luna should have feel free to leave it in your reviews or PM me and I'll see if I can incorporate it into a chapter. Please R&R!


	6. Meeting a New Friend Part 1

AN: I would've had this uploaded earlier today but I was out shopping. I went to Barnes and Noble and got Transformers: Exodus! I'm so happy! Now the only thing I need now is to find Transformers: Exiles. School's starting this Tuesday so I won't be able to update as much, but I could try and at least get an update once a week.

Author Replies:

**Devil-O-Angel: Oh there is still more to Luna than meets the eye! XD Just wait and see!**

**Lunar Radioactive: LOL indeed she is! Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Enchanted: That's fine. Oh, while Luna excels in marksmanship her ability as a fighter overall has yet to be brought to light. It WILL be established later in the story, just wait.**

**Dark Maiden95: She may be shy and all but she's no pushover, that's for sure.**

**Patchwork Knightess: To be honest I didn't expect it make anyone laugh, I was just typing it at the top of my head! XD**

**JetCycle: Thanks!**

**Lynn Kinght: Glad you like the story.**

Disclaimer: **I only own Luna, Julia, and Matthew. Hurricane belongs to jazz5454. I do NOT own the song from Azumanga Daioh.**

* * *

It was morning, but not many of the Ark's inhabitants were awake. The only Autobots that are awake at the time had to go on morning patrol. True, it was still early in the morning but they can't risk letting the Decepticon activities go unnoticed. Thus, there were Autobots who were getting ready for patrol.

Now for the humans, it's a whole different story. Not many of them wanted to get up at around eight in the morning; it was the weekend for crying out loud! Then again, they weren't exactly morning people to begin with. But there is usually one person who _is_ a morning person, and is usually the one who has to make breakfast.

So who is the morning person of the group?

"_Tsukurimashou! Tsukurimashou! Sate sate nani ga dekiru ka na?_" Luna was singing a song, that Chiyo from the anime adaption of _Azumanga Daioh _sang, while mixing batter for the pancakes she was making. After testing the batter, she started pouring some on the pan. Again, she started to sing the cooking song as she flipped the batter to make pancakes. Since she was the only one who was currently in the Rec Room, she was comfortable with singing aloud when on her own.

"Well someone's up early."

Luna squeaked and turned around to find Jazz standing at the entrance of the Rec Room smirking at her in amusement.

"Y-You heard me the whole time?" She asked timidly.

"All of us did," To prove his point, more Autobots came out and stood behind the saboteur. All them had the same amused expression as Jazz did. "Ya really have a nice voice, little lady."

"Oh dear," Luna whispered, her face starting to turn warm and red. She stared down at her shoes and was gripping on her black ruffle skirt. To others, the girl looked very cute when she was flustered or is very shy.

"Relax, I'm just teasing ya!" Jazz patted her head before joining the other Autobots at a table. "So why you up so early? Ah thought dat humans like ta sleep in at this time."

"It...has been a habit for me."

"And yer preparin' your morning fuel. Ah thought ya had servants ta do that."

"I learned how to cook so that in case I am somewhere else."

"Really?" asked Bumblebee.

"Partially..." Before anybody could ask her what she meant, Julia popped in looking very excited.

"HOLY COW, ARE YOU MAKING PANCAKES?!"

Luna looked at her excited cousin, "Yes, I am."

"Oh boy! Your pancakes are the best!" She skipped to the table. "I can't wait to-"

"Hold it." Luna held out the spatula towards Julia's face, making the sixteen year old teen freeze mid-skip. "You know very well that I do not tolerate with anyone eating before everyone has arrived at the table. So until everyone (that's human, of course) is at the table, you will have to wait!"

The Autobots that were in the room watched the interaction between the two cousins in amusement. It was interesting to see the youngest behaving like a mother.

"Even if I'm starving I still have to wait?"

"Exactly."

Julia pouted and watched in pure agony as Luna flipped more pancakes, the aroma drifting throughout the room. Once the other three entered the Rec Room, Luna finally gave Julia the consent to eat.

"Oh, these pancakes are fluffy!" Carly exclaimed once she took a bite.

"Yup, Luna makes better pancakes than the ones both we and our chefs make," Matthew commented as he, along with Julia, were stuffing themselves with pancakes. "That's why Luna is the one to cook breakfast for us."

"If only Dad were here to try some," Spike commented.

_Oh that's right, she hasn't met Sparkplug yet, _everyone else thought.

"So Luna," said Carly, catching the girl's attention. "Bumblebee's going to drive us to town so is there something you want to do today?"

"Um, actually I have to help Natalie out at her shop. Customers tend to come more when there are more products in display."

"I see."

Luna's eyes brightened up when she remembered, "But Natalie did say I could take the day off tomorrow, so would that be alright?"

"That would totally be great!"

"Looks like you made it back here in one piece!" Natalie teased Luna as the Chinese girl entered the shop. "I'd thought the Decepticons already made good with death!"

"Natalie, that is not funny."

Natalie smiled before her expression changed to concern, "But in all seriousness, are you alright? It must've been terrifying meeting the Decepticons upclose."

"In a way I was intimidated, but I do not expose my fear to my enemies."

The young women smiled, then sneakily grabbed Luna in a headlock before giving her a noogie. The girl squeaked in surprise at the sudden attack.

"I knew the heiress won't let her friends down! She's the most loyal person I've ever known!"

"Natalie, please! Refrain from such actions or I will have to use force!"

"Yeah, you're right," Natalie released the girl. "Wouldn't want to risk unleashing your 'warrior' side now, do we?"

"I suppose."

"But it would be useful if the Decepticons were around."

"It is not a force to be trifled with..."

"Now that I think about it, the Autobots probably haven't seen it either!"

"Natalie!"

The day went by smoothly. Luna busied herself with making the cakes, pies, cookies, bread, anything one would see at either a bakery or a pastry shop. Once the shop opened and people started coming in, Luna started taking orders from everyone and to serve them drinks and food. When she had free time she would spent it on reading, drawing, or making lucky stars. Occasionally, Natalie, Luna, and sometimes Natalie's parents had to shoo out any sort drama going on, _especially _the high school kind. None of them tolerated having bullies at their business.

By the time the shop closed for the day, everyone had left to go home. Luna, on the other hand, decided to go to the park since it wasn't far from where she lived. The park, she believed, was very peaceful and calming when she went at this time because there were not that many people.

Seating herself in one of the benches, she pulled out her sketchbook, pencil, and colored pencils. Turning the page of a recently finished sketch of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to a fresh new page, she grabbed her pencil to draw another Autobot. This time, she decided, it would be Jazz. Finishing the last touches to the sketch, she started coloring.

"Hey, that's a really cool drawing of Jazz you made!"

Luna squeaked and turned her head. Standing behind the bench and leaning over next to her was a girl that Luna deduced is eighteen years old, at most two years older than Julia and three years younger than Matthew. She had black hair just like Luna and was wearing a black tank top with blue skinny jeans. Luna noticed that on one of her arms she had a tattoo that said _Love Music_ and a design of a heart with headphones to emphasize its message. She had one earphone bud plugged into her right ear while the other bud was dangling.

"Why, t-thank you."

The girl smirked and walked around to sit next to her. While Luna did feel uncomfortable when it comes to strangers she knew that this person was really friendly and won't harm her.

"You're welcome. You know, I've seen you here quite a lot at this time though I don't think you've noticed me since you're either reading or drawing. But now I think it's nice that I finally get to meet you in person!"

"I see."

"By the way, my name is Hurricane."

"M-my name is C-Chan-Juan, you c-can call me Luna."

"Oh, I know you!" Hurricane exclaimed. "You're the heiress of the Lins! Not only that, but you're from generations of wealthy people."

Luna sighed, "I get that a lot. It appears that both sides of my family are very well-known."

"At least you're all well liked, it's not everyday that we would know a rich kid who's _not _spoiled, stuck up, and threaten to have their parents sue us for messing with them."

"It is always kids like those that gives the benevolent ones a bad name," Luna frowned. While she is of the highest status as a "rich girl", she does not approve of others flaunting their success to the "average" people. It frustrated her to no end that these unsophisticated, wannabe lowlifes (Her other cousin Zoe's words, not Luna's) gave many common people a degrading opinion of the wealthy overall.

Hurricane gave the younger girl an apologetic look, "Sorry about that, good thing you're above those snobs."

"It is quite alright, it was never your fault."

It was quiet for both of them, but it wasn't awkward for any of the two now that they were formally introduced to each other. Hurricane continued to watch Luna color the sketch, occasionally making a comment about the Autobots and how they were very cool. Luna also learned, later, that Hurricane also liked music as much as Luna did.

_Jazz and Blaster would definitely like her, _she smiled.

"Well, look what we have here." Luna, along with Hurricane, perked up from the sound of the voice. Flying above them were three jets, one that was blue, another was black and purple, and the one that was taking the lead was tri-colored. By the looks of it, they were heading toward their direction!

_Oh dear, not again._

Once the three jets were close enough, they transformed and landed in front of the three humans. The expressions they had were not pleasant, though Luna could understand why...

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here, alone with another fleshling," Starscream sneered. "We still have unfinished business with you!"

"You fragging shot our wings! Do you have any idea how painful that is?" asked Skywarp, who was just as upset.

"A Seeker's wing is a very sensitive part of our body," Thundercracker added.

"I-I did not know that."

"Hey, leave her alone!" shouted Hurricane, defending her new friend. "Don't blame her for your own misfortunes, blame your own stupidity!"

"Why you," Starscream growled. He raised his null-ray to prepare to obliterate this insolent human before getting their intended target.

"Hurricane, we have to run!" Luna cried, grabbing Hurricane's arm. Both narrowly managed to dodge the shot from the null ray. But the Seeker wasn't about to give up.

"Run!"

Both girls ran in hopes of losing the three seekers, Luna was trailing behind partially because she was wearing white low heels with black ribbons adorning the front and partially because she was using her cybertronian gun to repel the Seekers.

"You actually know how to use a gun?!"

"Now is not a good time to elaborate on my skills!"

The pair kept on running. As soon as they thought they lost the Seekers, Skywarp chose that moment to teleport in front of Hurricane and grab her.

"Hurricane!" Luna shouted, before she felt someone grab her from behind. The girl found herself face to face with the leader of the Seeker trine.

"I got you now, fleshling," Starscream mocked. "No Autobot knows what's going on, whose going to save you now?"

Luna gulped, wanting so much as to cower from the glare those red optics were making. With both her and friend in the Decepticon grasp, there was no way they could escape. Heck, there was no way for Luna to fire her gun! What's going to happen now?

Oh, she wished somebody would rescue them.

* * *

Oh noes! Luna and Hurricane have been captured, what's going to happen? Stay tuned and see what happens the next chapter!

Please R&R!


	7. Meeting a New Friend Part 2

Thank you so much for the favs, follows, and reviews!

AN: Before we move on, I had some readers who were concerned about Luna being a Mary-Sue. I'm glad that they are willing to help, though I will clear up some things about my main OC.

Luna didn't just magically become a fighter, she's been training her whole life. It just hasn't been established until this chapter.

What I mean about Luna's "warrior side" is that, while Luna is shy and quiet, she would be more than willing to spar with an opponent if they: (1) provoke her friends in any way, (2) diss the the things she likes, and (3) have the nerve to call her "weak" (because she truly isn't). Her personality would change to either very cold and calculating, or (very rarely) cocky and taunting her opponents at any given chance. She won't, however, be outright violent.

There ARE some people who don't like Luna and her cousins, they'll show up later.

Also, Luna doesn't get kidnapped every so often, they're just for certain parts of the story.

And yes, Luna does have some flaws, they will come to play later on.

That being said, let's move on to the author replies!

Disclaimer: I only Luna, her cousins, and her mother. Hurricane belongs to jazz5454.

* * *

Author Replies:

**DarkMaiden95: I know, right? I'm spoiled myself but at least I know when "no" means "no"!**

**Enchanted: Well, they ARE still pretty sore with her for shooting at them, especially at their wings. :P**

**Breadwing: I hope my PM and the above explanation clears things up with you.**

**RedFireSpade: Thank you! I shall continue when I have the chance!**

**Wrecker Radioactive: LOL Have Luna's cousins do it! Luna isn't goaded long enough to do it herself.**

**SilhouteSeeker: We've already established on Luna's character, and thanks for the ideas you gave me. I'll try to use one if I could.**

**RatchetsGirl: Thanks! :D**

**Ilovebooks1234: I shall!**

* * *

Starscream smirked at the human he had in his grip cowering under him. There was no way he was going to let her get away with denting their pride no matter how lucky her shots were that time.

"How does it feel, human?" He taunted. "How does it feel to be in my grasp? You've attacked me once, so you must now that it won't be pleasant."

Luna slowly looked up to make eye-contact with the blood red optics before looking away, "Y-you are despicable."

Starscream smirked and help his servo at optic-level, "Maybe so. But your words mean nothing to me, squishy."

His captive looked back at him, determination surprisingly evident in her eyes.

"The Autobots will come. They will defeat you, I know they will!"

Starscream narrowed his optics and squeezed his servo, making the girl wince. "Don't get your hopes up."

He transformed to his jet-form and roughly placed Luna in the cockpit. The seatbelts inside the cockpit wrapped around Luna and strapped her down on the seat so tightly that Luna could barely struggle. She could, however, turn her around without much effort and saw that Hurricane was also trapped by Skywarp inside his cockpit.

Luna sighed, _This is how my life is going to be now that both Autobots and Decepticons know about me? _She thought as Starscream slowly ascended to the air. _Well, it appears I will have no choice but to make the best out of it._

She couldn't remember how long it had been since they were taken; not that she wanted to. Luna just kept her eyes focused on the scenery as they flew by. She wouldn't admit it, but it was a breathtaking sight when high in the air. It would have been more relaxing if she were in her private jet rather than a Decepticon.

"You're awfully quiet for someone who was just taken prisoner," Starscream noted. "Have you finally given up, squishy?"

Luna stared intently at front of her seat, a small frown on her face, "Please do not assume, sir, that I am yielding to you. I am merely the type that prefers not to speak, that is all."

"What? No insults to throw out, hmm? I still remembered that those humans your kind would call "cousins" being quite...vocal when in our captivity."

The raven haired girl unconsciously started to play with her hair, finding it somewhat uncomfortable conversing with a Decepticon.

"Why Starscream, being that we are both enemies should not refrain me from being polite now, should it? I find no reason not to be."

"Foolish human, do you honestly believe that by you could _talk_ your way of your own predicament?" Starscream sneered.

Luna crossed her arms before looking back out through the cockpit, "At what point, sir, have I made it open that I intended to persuade you into letting me go?"

Starscream silently admitted that his captive's responses are ones that he didn't expect to hear; not that he was going to voice his thoughts out loud. It still did surprise him though.

Noting that the seeker wasn't going to answer her anytime soon, Luna remained quiet. She was the type of person who normally don't talk to people unless spoken to.

The sun was set, the sky slowly grew darker. At this point the stars were going to come out, but Luna paid no attention to that fact. What she really wanted now was to be back home, have a slice of chocolate cake that she made herself, and do whatever pleases her for the rest of the night.

_That will not be happening anytime soon. If only there were a way for Hurricane and me to find a way out of this. _Luna felt Starscream slowly descending, along with the other two seekers. What she noticed is that where they are landing is a secluded part of a forest. Great, she was going to be stranded in the middle of nowhere _again_; this time with no possibility of a rescue. As soon as they landed, Starscream transformed with Luna in his left servo. His grip was tight enough to prevent Luna from squirming. Skywarp and Thundercracker also transformed, with Skywarp holding Hurricane in his grip as well.

"Have a pleasant flight, human?" Skywarp taunted the human Starscream was holding. She gave no response, simply turning her head to the side.

"Not going to answer, hmmm? What happened to the same human that had the brass bearings to shoot us, let alone at our _wings?_" Thundercracker mocked.

"Dude, leave her alone! If she doesn't want to answer then she doesn't want to!" Hurricane snapped.

"Quiet you!" Skywarp gave her a squeeze, making her cringe in pain.

"Oh, she had a pleasant flight alright," said Starscream, smirking down at his hostage. "And we had quite a pleasant conversation at that." He, along with his fellow trine, started to laugh.

"Y-you will not get a-anything from me."

The three seekers stopped laughing to look at the human Starscream was holding.

"What was that?"

"I will not say anything," Luna finally looked up. "I do not know why we are here but I will not say anything that will serve to benefit you."

"Oh? Well that's fine, we don't expect you to," Skywarp taunted her.

"You see," Starscream explained. "We didn't actually intend to capture you and hold you captive at this moment. It was mere like that we'd find you and your friend over here during our flight patrol."

"And now that we've brought you all the way here from prying optics," said Thundercracker. "There won't be a way for the Autobots to come and rescue you now."

"So you two." Both Skywarp and Starscream dropped their hostages unceremoniously, making them land on their butts. "Behave yourself, we won't hesistate to shoot you if you even try to run from us."

Luna didn't say anything while Hurricane just scowled and muttered something about "stupid Decepticons." Even so, with seekers guarding them one at a time there was no chance of escape.

Both humans eventually lost track of time as to how long the've been held captive. To keep watch on the humans _and _resume sky patrol, there would be one seeker guarding while the other two were on patrol.

"We've got to get out of here!" Hurricane whispered, low enough that Skywarp's sensitive audios could not hear her.

"But what can we do?" Luna answered. "We have no chance of escape, and unless we can actually form a plan it is futile."

"Well I'm not just going to sit here and remain a hostage," Hurricane stubbornly remarked. "We're going to find a way out of her and that is that."

"What are you squishies up to?" Skywarp snapped, finally catching wind about their whispering.

"Nothing, is it okay if we both just go for a walk?" Hurricane asked.

"You're just going to try and run off, do I look stupid to you?" He sneered.

_Yes, yes you do._ Hurricane answered, "Of course you don't."

"Skywarp, it simply would not hurt to just let us go for a small walk, would it?"

The purple seeker looked down at the smaller squishy. If he were to be honest with himself, he would trust this squishy, not so much with the other one...

"Very well, you can go for a small walk but you two better be back here as soon as you're done!"

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon Luna let's go!" Hurricane grabbed Luna's arm and walked into the many rows of trees. But once they were far enough, Hurricane started running.

"Where are we going?" asked Luna.

"Escaping, duh! Can't believe that dumb Decepticon actually believed what I said!"

"But I thought we were just going for a small walk," said Luna, starting to slow down.

Hurricane facepalmed, "You actually believed what I said?"

Luna sheepishly nodded her head.

"Geez, that's probably why he believed you in the first place." Hurricane shook her head. "But we don't have time to waste, let's go!" She started picking up the pace and both ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Unfortunately, the forest where the seekers had brought them was quite thick and huge it was very hard to leave and very easy to get lost.

"Okay," Hurricane panted. "I clearly did not think this one through."

"At this rate," Luna sighed. "Our chances of escape is futile."

"That's where you two are wrong."

Both girls perked up and looking to see where the new voice came from.

"W-who is there?"

Luna suddenly felt a giant, robotic hand wrap around her body and nearly screamed in terror but she only let out a small squeak.

"Shhhh, don't be alarmed. It's me, Mirage!"

Luna let out a sigh of relief as Mirage appeared in thin air.

"I am relieved to see you here, Mirage."

The blue and white mech looked down at the teen that was staring at him in awe. "Oh, who is this?"

Luna giggled, "This is my new friend, Hurricane. Starscream and his trine took her here as well when they found us."

"Then let us waste no time." Mirage gently set Luna down and transformed into his Ligier alt-mode and opened the passenger door. "Get in and I will take you both back home."

Luna looked back at the huge array of trees. "What about Skywarp and the other two Seekers?"

"Do not worry about them, the others are handling them as we speak."

Both girls got inside. Tires squealing, Mirage drove out of the forest as fast as he can and away from any prying eyes of any potential Decepticons in the area.

"I should send the both of you back home, who should I send home first?"

"Well, maybe-" Luna started but was cut off by Hurricane.

"You can just drop me off at the park."

The girl looked at the older teen, doubt written all over her expression.

"Are you sure? He could-"

"No no it's fine. My home is nearby to park so I can just walk back."

"...If you say so."

The rest of the drive was in silence, Luna just being her quiet self while Hurricane just didn't want to say any more. Once they were at the park, Mirage opened the door for Hurricane to step out.

"Hurricane?"

Hurricane looked back to see Luna looking back at her, one of the passenger windows rolled down.

"I will be getting together with my cousins, their friends, and the Autobots tomorrow. Would... you like to come?"

Hurricane was honestly surprised by the request. They only knew each other for a day and the younger teen has already opened up to her already. It was a good thing, but...

"I believe it is wise that you come," said Mirage, finally breaking the silence. "Some of the Decepticons are now aware of your existence, it'd be best that meet the other Autobots as well."

The older teen was still reluctant, but still said, "Okay."

Luna smiled. "I will be seeing you tomorrow morning?"

"Definitely." Hurricane smirked.

Mirage rolled the window back up and slowly started driving.

"Now, Miss Luna, would you be so kind as to direct me to your home?"

"Yes, Mirage, I will."

* * *

Hurricane watched as the Ligier drove his away with his passenger.

She liked Luna. Really, she did. However, Hurricane felt that Luna is far too innocent to be exposed to where she lived in. She doubt that Luna could even _survive_ in that area, rich girl or not.

As soon as the two were out of sight Hurricane ran as fast as she could back to her apartment, before _they _showed up. She was relieved when she got back to the apartment that she didn't have to confront them for the night. It's already bad enough that she was outcasted by her peers.

While she turned on the TV, she went inside the kitchen to fix something to eat for dinner.

Oh, she'll tell her new friend eventually, just not now.

* * *

_Clash! Bang!_

Swords collided with one another as both teacher and student spared. The teacher seemed to be gaining the upperhand, but the young girl held onto her stance and soon deflected her master's sword. She continued to block his oncoming hits and blows. Near the end of the match, she backflipped to avoid her master's upcoming swing. When he swung again, she ducked. Twirling around, she raised her sword and struck at his side, ending the match.

The master smiled at his young pupil. "You have greatly improved ever since you were young, Chan-Juan. No doubt your parents will be very proud of you."

Luna bowed. "Thank you, Master Leung."

"Our training is over for the night. You must be well-rested for whatever training awaits you tomorrow."

The young girl nodded and left the kwoon. She could not complain about the extensive amount of training and the excessive amount of different martial arts she was to learn, not that she didn't like it. It didn't matter if she was to learn kung fu, karate, hand-to-hand combat, kickboxing, or even sharpshooting, if she had to learn then she must. Born from a family where both sides are not only known for their wealth, it was a family trait that was drilled upon her ever since she was a little girl. Yes, she had to learn more than those previously mentioned, but thanks to her finishing her homeschooling before those of her age, she had more than plenty of time to train.

Just as soon as she stepped out of the kwoon her butler, Lee, stood in front of her. He held out his hand towards Luna and in the palm of his hand was her cell phone.

"Lady Chan-Juan, your mother has called and wishes to speak with you."

Luna took the phone from his hand and, thanking Lee, held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Chan-Juan, sweetie! How is my little Moon?"_

"I am doing fine, Mama. I just finished training with Master Leung in using the zhanmadao."

"_That's wonderful news, sweetheart! Daddy is busy right now, but he would've love to hear that our little Moon is doing well with her training."_

"Father is doing his best to uphold is family honor just like you. I am sure he will be proud."

"_Oh, you're just so precious! I am so honored to have a daughter like you. But on the serious manner, I heard you got into a tussle with the Decepticons a few days ago..."_

"I am alright, Mama. They did scare me, but otherwise I am not severely harmed in anyway," Luna insisted.

"_Of course you are. Besides the fact that the Autobots will protect you and your cousins, no one would dare harm my daughter if I could help it."_

"That is true."

"_Especially since no one would dare mess with her warrior side!"_

"Mama!"

Laughter could be heard at the other end of the phone, "_Oh, don't worry, sweetie. I'm just teasing you."_

Luna giggled before deciding to talk to her mother on some sort of issue that had been bugging her some time.

"Mama? Listen, I met this girl, Hurricane, and I really think she is a nice girl. But I am worried about her place of living..."

* * *

**In case you're all wondering, Chan-Juan (Luna's real name) means "moon" and "graceful." Hence, the reason for her mother's nickname of Luna.**

**Okay guys I'm in a serious need for some help! I am officially starting to run out of ideas for this story. If you have an idea, please, please PLEASE let me know in the review or PM me! (I'm sorry if I sound so desperate but I do need help) I promise I WILL give you credit you for it! BTW, the ideas should be a potential adventure that Luna could have and maybe, interaction between Luna and the cassette twins.**

**Thank you and please R&R!**


	8. Out with the Old, In with the New

**Am I seriously going to have to write chapters if school, writer's block, AND laziness doesn't get in my way? Geez it's so** annoying!

Author Replies:

**Enchanted: ****She is. She cares for the well being of her cousins, her Autobots friends, and her two human friends Natalie and Hurricane.**

**DarkMaiden: Her bravery and selflessness is what overshadows her timid personality.**

**kaitamis: Thank you! :)**

* * *

Luna munched on a bag of buttermilk cookies she bought earlier from a bakery. She may have "worked" out in one but that still didn't stop her from going to other bakeries and pastry shops to curb her sweet tooth, a fact that Natalie and her family accepted without offense. Her cousins often teased her, jokingly remarked that she was going to be fat one day if she kept on stuffing herself with sweets. But who were they to stop her from her love of sweets?

Right now she was waiting for her friend, Hurricane, to show up. Julia agreed to let Hurricane to hang out with them, but she reminded her youngest cousin that Hurricane _must _be introduced to the Autobots later. Luna didn't mind, she knew it was of the inevitable.

"Luna!"

The girl spun around to find herself face to face with the very person she was waiting for. The older teen was currently wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, purple converse shoes, and a black shirt with several multi-colored stars on the front.

"Good morning to you too, Hurricane."

"Sure is, kiddo! Though to be honest," Hurricane sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "It seems kind of embarrassing to be around someone so posh while I am wearing something so casual."

"There is nothing to be embarrased about," Luna grabbed hold of Hurricane's hand. "Julia and my other female cousins are just the same. They are not into the 'fancy' aspects of the wealthy."

Hurricane frowned thoughtfully, "Wow, you definitely don't fit the rich girl stereotype. Neither does your family."

Luna waved her hand in dismissal, "While we are born with silver spoons in our mouths, it is vital that we not take everything we have for granted. However, I do understand why there are many who regard us with such contempt. Their condescending demeanor often stems from the parents' incompetence of raising them in humility, but can also come from being devoid of parental affection."

"That makes a lot of sense, but I still hate rich jerks," Hurricane muttered.

"I understand. Why don't we go and browse around while we wait for the others to arrive?"

"Sounds great!"

* * *

Hurricane didn't know whether or not to be uncomfortable or excited about hanging out with a rich kid. Sure, Luna is a sweet kid and definitely a good friend, but with her wealthy status it tends to take a while to adjust with understanding her lifestyle.

Shopping could be a strong example. Hurricane knew how the snobby rich kids and the stuck up wannabes would flaunt their money in front of everyone they know who aren't well off like others and feel they must show-off whatever is "new" and "in". Sadly, with many who are like that it is very rare to find one that is genuinely kind, caring, and humble.

"You sure you want to help me pay for this stuff?" Hurricane asked as she walked with the clothes she wanted to buy towards the cash register. "I mean, aren't these all expensive?"

"Oh, do not worry about it," Luna insisted. "Mom and Dad never said I can not help a friend in need. These will not make a big difference."

"No really, I feel like I'm freeloading on you."

"It is no big deal."

After the purchases were made, the two girls left the store and walked around the shopping mall. Hurricane smiled, today has been going quite smoothly. She was able to buy the things she wanted with some help from Luna, on top of that she was going to meet the Autobots sometime later in the day!

Yet there was something odd that occasionally happened and Hurricane couldn't understand why.

Sometimes when they were shopping in certain stores, Hurricane would always noticed that often times a bunch of girls around her age would occasionally point at her and laugh with each other over something Hurricane didn't know what but was very aware that it was very nasty about her. While her clothes made her stand out in such prestigious stores Hurricane would never tolerate anyone mocking her and would always get a chance to pick a fight with any one of them who had a guts to do so. But that wasn't the weird part.

The weird part is that, when the girls saw Luna talking to her, walking up to her, or sometimes turned to look at the giggling snobs, they would always clam up. Genuine fear was present in their eyes and sometimes some would flinch when Luna is just looking at them. She didn't know what is it about Luna that would make those bitches shut up, she'll just have to ask Luna later.

"Well, look what we have here."

And speaking of bitches, both Hurricane and Luna turned around to see where the condescending voice was coming.

Standing in front of them was a blonde girl about Hurricane's age, her equally-as-snobby friends standing behind her. She was wearing a black top which showed _way _too much of her stomach, a pair of very tight blue jeans and a pair of black sandals.

_Oh geez, _Hurricane moaned inwardly. _Why did I have to run into _her_ of all people?!_

"I didn't expect to see the freak hanging around with someone like her!" She pointed at Luna.

"Well, Allison, I didn't expect to see your slutty ass either!" Hurricane snapped.

Allison Summer. That's who the girl standing in front of them was, not to mention is also one of Hurricane's main tormentors. Back when they were in school, the girl made it her goal to make Hurricane's life a living hell, which always ended Now that Hurricane thought about it, Allison had the money as well, but she is not well off like Luna and her family were definitely not quite as socially prominent. The Summers were known to be very arrogant, rude, and were very, making them very disliked among the town and storekeepers alike. Allison herself wasn't as popular as one would expect her to be, her incessant gossipping and talk about money and upperclass just made her and her friends come off as annoying among their peers. Unfortunately, they never got the message.

Allison scoffed, "Hmph! I bet that this brat paid you to hang out with her!"

Hurricane growled and was about to lunge at the girl and reshape herself when a hand tightly gripped on her arm. Hurricane turn to find Luna holding on to her arm, shaking her head to tell her not to do anything.

"What do you want, Allison?" Luna asked, her voice firm and devoid of fear. Luna herself had been...acquainted with the Summers. Her cousins have often told her stories about their experiences in school and the real world whenever they visited her or vice versa, giving Luna a general idea of who are friendly and who she should stay away from.

The latter included their snobby rich peers or those classified as "bullies."

"What I want to know is why would someone like _you_ be hanging out with a freak like her!" Allison pointed at Hurricane. "Has your taste finally started to go downhill, hmmm? Or are you just stupid?"

Luna narrowed her eyes, "Hurricane is not a freak, she is my _friend._ I will have you know that there is obviously nothing wrong with her, I find her to be a strong, brave, caring person. If none of you are able to see that, then there is something wrong with you rather than me."

Allison's friends made angry gasps at Luna's words. Allison's face contorted in anger, her fists clench to her sides.

"Furthermore," Luna continued. "If you believe your 'taste' of high class is superior, then obviously you have not looked at yourself. How are _you _to judge others if you yourself do not uphold your own standards?"

Hurricane smirked. Seeing that her friend knew how to stand up for herself despite her timid personality, she had nothing to worry about.

The blonde could stand it no longer and forcefully shoved Luna back.

"Don't you dare lecture me, you brat!" Allison snapped. "Stop acting like you know everything! I mean, who the hell would want to listen to a b-"

"Say another word, Allison, and your clothes aren't going to be the only thing you'll worry about!"

Hurricane turned around to see two girls, one of them about her and Allison's and whom Hurricane suspiciously found familiar, walking towards them, not looking very happy at all. Behind the two was also another blonde girl, but this one seemed to be very friendly. Standing with her was a boy with brown hair, probably the blonde's boyfriend.

Luna smiled brightly, "Zoe! Julia!" She may be a well-refined aristocrat but she is always happy to see her cousins.

Hurricane's eyes widened.

Zoe? Oh now she remembered. She was one of the few people at school who would always defend Hurricane at any given chance

"Well, well, I didn't expect to see _you_ again, Zoe," Allison sneered.

"Really? Shame, because I never wanted to see your stupid, slutty face after high school!" Zoe snarled, walking towards Luna and putting an arm around her shoulder. "What the hell makes you think you have to right to mess with our cousin?" The other girl scowled in anger.

"Tsk tsk. Zoe, Zoe, Zoe." Allison sighed, showing false disappointment. "You oughta teach your brat of a cousin some manners. Then again, you don't have any either."

"Yeah," one of Allison's friends piped up. "Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes thinks she's sooo smart and better than the rest of us. What a dummy! And I can't believe she would hang out with a freak!" Allison and her friends giggled at that.

Zoe gave them a hard glare, causing them to stop and step back. If there's one thing that they'd remember in their school years, it's to never mess with Zoe's temper. She did, afterall, despised bullies with a burning passion.

"You are obviously dumb as bricks if you think our little cousin is a complete show off," Julia snapped. "Obviously, none of you even know our cousin quite well."

"That's right! So let me makes this clear to all of you," said Zoe. "Luna is by far one of the most intelligent people I have ever known in my entire life. Why, she's already passed homeschooling with the standards of a prestigious university! Furthermore, she is the most sweetest, kind-hearted kid who doesn't have a single mean bone within her and anyone would love to have as a friend, and I am proud to have as my little baby cousin." She declared proudly.

"Zoe, I am not that little," Luna mumbled.

"I know, but you'll always be our little cousin."

Luna responded with a playful pout.

Allison faked a yawn, "So she's pretty much a nerd, big deal."

"Oh it's a big deal alright, so I'll make this clear for your thick head to process" Julia started, clearly annoyed by this insufferable bitch. "If we ever catch you and your mindless followers laying a hand on our cousin and any of our friends, you'll have to answer to us or anyone in our family.

"And don't you dare think Luna can't deal with you guys either because trust me, you don't know what you're in for," Zoe growled.

Allison gave a glare of her own towards everyone before turning away with her nose up into the air while her friends followed her lead.

"Man I hate her," Hurricane muttered.

Zoe turned her her towards her, a genuine smile evident on her.

"Hurricane! It's been awhile since I've seen you!

"To be honest, I didn't expect it either," admitted Hurricane. "It's only after seeing her at the park so many times I thought I could at least talk to her."

"Heh, Luna really is shy when she meets new people." Zoe brought Luna closer to her. "But don't let that fool you, she's no pushover."

"Yeah, I got the idea after our last encounter with the Decepticon seekers," Hurricane laughed. "She absolutely refused to give those oversized tin cans what they wanted even if that wasn't their purpose of catching us."

"Ha! That's nothing compared to what Luna is actually capable of!" said Julia. "Anyone would have to be a complete idiot to try getting on her bad side!"

"Oh...I see."

"There are plenty of idiots, Julia," Zoe sighed. "Not many have seen it."

_Her bad side? _Hurricane thought. _How in the world can Luna have a bad side? She looks like the sweet and pacifistic type! Guess I'll have to wait and see..._

"Oh well, I do like seeing the surprise looks on their faces when she kicks their butt," Julia shrugged.

"So very true," Zoe agreed.

"So Hurricane," Julia diverted her attention to Luna's friend. "Now that you've met Luna, I guess it's time that we

"Oh? So much time has already gone by?" asked Luna. "Why, we were merely passing the time to wait for you."

"Well to be honest, we were kinda doing the same thing, but," Julia pointed at the bags of purchased items Luna and Hurricane were holding. "It looks like you've done a lot more than we have."

"Not really, sorry I had to freeload on Luna to buy the things I wanted."

"Dude, if Luna's said it then I'll say it. It's no big deal!" Zoe dismissed the apology. "Our family already has a ton of money and it never hurts to help a friend in need."

"Well we better get going," said Julia. "We'll have to introduce you to our friends first!"

* * *

"What took you humans so long?" Sunstreaker groused, mainly directing the question towards the other humans who are not Luna and the other girl he never met. "The sunlight is starting to ruin my paintjob!"

Both he and Sideswipe had decided to tag along with Bumblebee and their human companions to meet up with Luna and another human who indirectly came to contact with the Decepticons. It wasn't really because of the long wait that he was irritable, moreso because he couldn't stand the number of humans gawking at his and his twin's alt-modes and the heat of the sun gradually dampened his mood. Luna and Hurricane were his passengers, Zoe and Julia were with Sideswipe, and of course Spike and Carly were with Bumblebee.

"I am very sorry, Sunstreaker," said Luna. "Had I known you were here as well, we would have left much sooner."

"Well...well maybe your cousin should've told you the first thing they saw you." IF there was one thing that everyone could agree with, is that it's very hard to stay mard

"Is it really our fault that we happened to run into Allison in the mall?" Julia's exasperated voice sounded from Sunstreaker's radio.

Both the twins' engine roared loudly, causing both Luna and Hurricane to wince from the noise.

"Allison?! You ran into that glitch again?" demanded Sideswipe.

"I take it that you have encountered her before?" Luna asked.

"Oh we've met her alright," Sunstreaker growled. "Didn't like her the moment we saw her."

"Not to mention how she had the nerve to shove Luna for being right," Zoe chimed in.

"Shoved her?!" The three Autobots shouted in unison.

"Why would someone want to harm someone as sweet as Luna?" asked Bumblebee.

"Someone like Allison," Hurricane pointed out.

"Luna you should've fought back!" said Sideswipe. "Teach that femme a lesson so that she'll learn to never mess with you again!"

"I-"

"Whoa there!" Zoe shouted. "Are you guys implying that my dear little cousin isn't capable of physically defending herself?!"

"What? Of course not! We're just-"

"Zoe, please! As if you didn't want to beat her up yourself!"

"Shut up, Julia! I know you were thinking the same thing too!"

As the two cousins argued, their voices could be heard for everyone to hear through the radio.

"Is this how your cousins interact with each other?" Spike asked Luna as the fighting could be heard from the background.

"Unfortunately," Luna sighed.

Hurricane gaped at the entrance of the Ark as all the passengers got out and Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker transformed to robot form.

"Wow, this whole thing is the Autobot base?"

"Yup! Though to be honest it kind of does take a while to get used to," said Zoe.

"I still remembered the number of times I got lost in the hallway just to find the room that I stay in whenever I stay over," Julia admitted.

As they entered Ark they were greeted by the Autobot leader himself.

"I see that everyone has made it back here safely," said Optimus. He gazed down at Hurricane. "And you are Hurricane, I presume?"

"Yes sir," answered Hurricane, feeling just a little bit intimidated.

"You must come with me, we need to discuss your current situation."

Hurricane nodded. Optimus kneeled down and held out his servo for her step on. She initially hesitated but, after a silent encouragement from Luna, complied. The Autobot leader walked off, leaving herself behind to decide on what to do for the time being.

"Hey Luna!"

Luna turned to look up at Sideswipe, "Yes, Sideswipe? What is it?"

"I was thinking." Both he and Sunstreaker were smirking. "We should have a rematch!"

"A rematch?"

"Yeah! Since you beat us the last time at video games we want to play you again!"

"And we're definitely not going easy on you this time!"

Luna smiled, "Alright! I would love to have a rematch!"

_Those two are going down,_ Zoe and Julia thought

* * *

**Later that night**

"Is there anything you need, milady?" asked the maid.

Luna was sitting outside the balcony of her room sipping on a cup of oolong tea with a plate of a small strawberry shortcake on the table.

"No, I am perfectly fine right now. You and everyone else can rest for the night."

"Very well, I will inform everyone else. Have a good night, Lady Chan-Juan." The maid bowed and left the room.

Luna sighed in content as she gazed up at the starry sky. Star gazing gives off a calming and quiet vibe for the young girl. She often preferred a peaceful, quiet enviroment, though she had nothing against the bustling noises of a city.

"The stars are shining brightly tonight," Luna whispered quietly. "It must be giving me a message."

"Meeww."

Luna looked down to find a snow white kitten walking towards her, rubbing its furry cheeks on her leg. She smiled gently.

"Andromeda, you silly little girl. Have you snuck out of the pet house again?"

Andromeda mewed and stared at her owner with its wide eyes, as if it were pleading her master.

"Well it can't be helped," Luna giggled as she lifted Andromeda and settled the kitten on her lap. "All of you are always so persistant in wanting to be with me. So of course, you can stay with me tonight."

Andromeda purred, she licked her tiny paw and rubbed her face.

Luna carried on with her star-gazing, taking a small bite from the shortcake. Soft, classical music playing from her iPod radio.

"Well Andromeda, the stars are shining so bright in the sky. It seems as if it is the beginning of something big."

Andromeda was silent, snuggling onto her owner's lap. Once she was comfortable, she purred and closed her eyes to nap.

As Luna pondered the supposed message the stars were given her, she did understand one thing.

Now was the end of normality, and the beginning of a new adventure.

* * *

**There you have it! The start of Luna's adventure with her cousins and the Autobots! Any ideas you have you can leave it in your reviews and PM me.**

**Please R&R! ****I will also accept constructive criticism, but no flames!**


End file.
